Life with the Akatsuki!
by gothicangel0827
Summary: This a story about 2 girls who suddenly get an unexpected surprise coming to their front door. The Akatsuki team! With all 10 members living in their house how are they going to handle it?
1. Welcome to Our World!

**Akatsuki's **

**Life style!**

"God, Aoi! Stop annoying me so much!!!"

"It's your own fault, Kuro. If you stopped being so grumpy and depressing all the time, I would stop trying to cheer you up," Aoi said. Adding a smile to try to cheer me up.

I'm Kuro Tsuki. I'm an 18 year old girl who has long blonde hair and navy blue eyes. I live with my best friend Aoi Ten, who is barley older than me. She has shoulder length brown hair, and warm chocolate colored eyes. We are total opposites, but we are still best friends.

I shot her a glare and said, "Why can't you be normal like other people?"

"I am like other people! You're the one not normal with your gothic clothes!"

"You're the one who has the 'too colorful fashion sense'! I mean come on you can almost be a rainbow!" I shouted raising my hands over my head to make the shape of a rainbow.

Aoi stared at me, then to her hands, then back to me.

Then Aoi raised her hands and said, "I am a rainbow!" making the same motions that I did.

Then we both stared at each other and soon both of us were bent down laughing, begging for air.

When the laughter turned into giggles, and then into heavy breathing then we where heading to Aoi's freezer to get some ice cream as the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Aoi shouted.

Aoi headed to the big glass door licking her cherry ice cream (with rainbow sprinkles), soon followed by me with her blackberry ice cream (with jack-o-lantern sprinkles).

Kuro reached for the door and turned the knob. What were behind that door shocked both of us so badly; that both of us dropped our ice cream cones to go shattering across floor.

Behind that door was the whole entire Akatrsuki team!!!!

I stepped back a few feet, while Aoi was frozen in her spot. We both let out a shriek of excitement and awe.

We both looked at each other and screamed "OMG!!!!!" over and over, until their voices were dry.

Aoi kindly let the team into her house while I counted the people.

"10" I mouthed with excitement in my eyes.

"Yes!! The whole team!!" Aoi mouthed back.

"Ummm… hi." Aoi said, obviously nervous.

"Hi." Pein said.

"I'm Kuro Tsuki; in Japanese that means 'Dark Moon'," I said stepping towards the team.

"That explains the dark clothing your wearing. I like it…honto" Hidian said, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ummm…yeah. I like to…um… live up to my name…" I said looking down at my jet black combat boots, adding color to my pale cheeks.

"I'm Aoi Ten. Like Kuro's name, mine's also a Japanese name; it means 'Blue Sky'. I am also owner of this house. Kuro's my best friend so she lives here too, but she has to pay for half of the bills that we get." Aoi said with a nervous grin.

"I'm impressed with the way you manage your money." Kakuzu said looking a little bit pleased. **(****Not much people!)**

"Thanks!" Aoi said with another grin, but this time her grin looked truly happy.

"I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here?" I said, my cheeks fading back to their original, pale, color.

"We don't even know ourselves." Itachi said, looking skeptical.

"Then what happened?" Aoi said looking anxious.

"Well… a few minutes ago we were planning world domination, when suddenly we all herd this high pitched screeching sound that was driving crazy," Sasori said " and suddenly we saw this blinding white light that seemed to last for a million years! And when the light was over we were outside your house!"

Aoi and I looked at each other and barely suppressed their laughter. The Akatsuki looked at the two girls with confusion in their eyes. Then we started to laugh hysterically.

When I stopped laughing, I said, "You know how cheesy that sounds, right?"

"How can it be cheesy when it's the truth???" Tobi said, tilting his head like a dog, seating himself in our couch.

"It may be true, but it's still cheesy!!!" Aoi said still laughing.

"Oh! I know how about we teach you about this world and you can stay in our house while we figure out a way to get you back to your world?" I said with hope in my words.

"Hmm. Sure why not." Pein said, sighing.

"We'll have to get new clothes for you though, because people would think you belong in a mental hospital…" I said, pointing to their cloaks.

"Oh, some of my older brother's clothes are still here… so we need some of the less noticeable people to put those on and come with us to the store to get clothes for everybody else," Aoi said, "hmm… that would probably be… Sasori…Deidara if he put his hair down… and Hidan. Let me go get some jeans and some T-Shirts, and we'll go get some clothes for everybody else. Kay?"

"Okay" Sasori said not changing his expression.

"Alright! Honto!" Hidan said, obviously feeling confident about going shopping.** (****Come****on dude! Dudes aren't supposed to like shopping!!!)**

"Fine by me…un." Deidara said, letting out a sigh.

"By the way… your ice cream is melting all over the floor…" Zetsu said, pointing to the pink and red puddle by the front door. As Aoi ran upstairs to find and get the T-Shirts and jeans.

"Crap!!!" I said running back to the kitchen to find a mop.

I let out an aggravated sigh as I mopped up the large puddles of ice cream. Aoi cam trotting down the stairs carrying three pairs of jeans, and the three T-Shirts. In her hands were one light colored jean, one medium dark jean, and one pure black one. She spread the three pairs of jeans across the couch that Tobi was sitting in. She stared at the T-Shirts. She saw the silver shirt, with the logo 'STFU' in large red letters across the middle; she then decided to put it with the medium dark jeans. She studied the other two thoughtfully. She then put the white T-Shirt, which says 'the reason I didn't do my homework is because…' with the light colored jean. She put the black shirt with a painted on tie with the pure black jeans.

Aoi studied the pairs she created, and then studied each guy who was going with the two girls.

"Hidan you'll wear the medium colored jeans and the silver shirt, Deidara you'll wear the black jeans and the black T-Shirt, and you Sasori will wear light colored jeans and the white shirt." Aoi said proudly.

"Now go change!" I said throwing the pair of clothes at each guy and pointing to where they go to change clothes.

"Well! Un!" Deidara exclaimed moving to the bathroom.

"No need to be snappy…" Sasori said going to another bathroom.

"Sasori's right you know. Honto." Hidan said with a smirk, going to the bathroom upstairs.

"Just go!" I yelled.

"&*%$#...honto." Hidan mumbled under his breath.

I shot him a glare and Hidan pretended to shiver as a response to my actions.

"Can I come to…? I don't trust those boys to pick out my clothes." Konan said looking extremely bored.

"Sure. Follow me to my bedroom so you can pick an outfit to change into." I said, starting for the stairs.

"Okay…" Konan replied, following me.

Aoi looked at the other entire members that were staying.

"Can I trust you not to destroy the house while we're gone…?" Aoi said with a skeptical eye on the members.

"Yes," All of them replied in unison.

Aoi didn't think they where telling the truth, right as Hidan trotted down the stairs yelling, "Yo, check me out! HONTO!"

Everyone turned his direction, as he walked back and forth as if he belonged in a fashion show in Paris.

"Oh. My. God. Un." Deidara said, coming out of the nearest bathroom. "You know how gay you look when you do that right, un…?"

"Look who's talking pip-squeak! Honto…" Hidan said pointing at the painted on tie on Deidara's shirt.

"What did you say, UN?!" Deidara said his face filled anger.

"Nothing, just that you're a terrible artist…honto" Hidan said with a smug smile on his face.

"DIE PUNK!!!! UN!!!" Deidara yelled, charging at Hidan reaching for his clay.

"You wish *&%?)#! HONTO!" Hidan shouted getting his scythe ready to attack Deidara, just as Konan stepped between them in her black dress and fishnet sleeves and leggings.

"Come on guys we can't fight in someone's house!!! Especially when they are kind enough to buy us clothes and let us stay here." Konan said shooting glares between them.

"She's right. Be thankful you idiots!" Sasori said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Whatever…honto." Hidan said

"I'm thankful; I don't know about him though…UN." Deidara mumbled.

"Everybody ready?" I said stepping down the stairs.

"Yup…honto." Hidan said

"Yeah…UN." Deidara agreed

Konan let out a sigh and said "I guess so…"

Sasori nodded as Aoi said "Then let's go!!"

"Wait… Deidara, you need to put your hair down if you go out looking like that people will stare. And I don't want you killing anyone!" I said moving towards Deidara to help him get his hair down.

"But…if I put my hair down people will see my mechanical eye and stare even more… un." Deidara stated, taking a step backwards.

"You can take your headband off and just have your hair cover the mechanical eye." Aoi said, "You all need to take off your headband (if you have one) and leave it here as a matter of fact!"

"Sure…honto." Hidan said removing his headband from his throat.

"I don't have one so I don't care" Sasori said.

"I'll do it…" Konan said removing her's. **(****I really don't know if she has one or not sorry)**

"I… guess that would… work, un." Deidara said removing his headband as I put his hair down in the back. I studied Deidara's wavy hair (from being up to long). I headed up stair as Aoi was also studying his tangled, wavy hair. I returned to the main floor with a straightener and a comb.

Aoi and I started to straighten and comb his hair just as Tobi suppressed a laugh.

"Tobi is a BAD boy…" I said looking at Tobi with an evil gleam in my eyes.

Tobi looked sad and said under his breath, "Tobi is a GOOD boy"

When Deidara's hair was straight he kind of resembled a girl.

Unplugging the straightener, I took the comb from Aoi and headed to my bathroom to put up my things. As I did, I over heard Aoi saying, "Kay…now we're ready! All we have to done now is Kuro to finish putting up her stuff."

As soon as she finished her sentence I came clomping down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil!," Aoi said noticing me in the corner of her eye, "now let's go!!!"


	2. To the Mall!

**Chapter 2!! Yay!**

**This chapter goes to Meco45 and Twilitassassin13 for reviewing my last chapter! Now Deidara and Sasori! Would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Deidara and Sasori: Sure**

**Deidara: gothicangel0827 doesn't own the Akatsuki team, un.**

**Sasori: But she DOES own Kuro and Aoi, her OC's.**

**Me: Here we go!**

I stepped out into the bright day. My golden hair was reflecting the sunny sky. Hidan told me to move so I stepped to the side to let out the members that were going with Aoi and me. I watched Hidan skip down the stairs the concrete sidewalk leading to our cars. Sasori stepped outside and raised his hand to protect his eyes from the sun. Deidara moved past Sasori and tapped him on the solder to awaken him from his daydream. Aoi then stepped out and gave me a cheerful thumps up. I was about to give her a thumbs up but Konan walked between me and her she said that she was sorry and moved past us. We stared at her walking down the concrete steps. We looked as each other and we started to grin.

Aoi turned around and lock the front door. The members inside looked frightened and mad. Aoi held up her hands reassuringly, just Hidan asked me, "What the hell is this?!" pointing to my black car, and Aoi's bright red car. I walked over to him to see Konan, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan eying the car.

"That's a car," I said as Aoi put her keys into her purse that had a big red heart in the middle of pink symbols.

"What's a 'car', un?" Deidara said tearing his gaze away from the car.

"Get in and I will explain," I said as Aoi was putting down the front seats so the guys can get in the back.

I pointed to the three seats in the back and motioned to the boys to get in. The boys took some moments of hesitation. Sasori was the first to enter, then Deidara, and finally Hidan. Konan eyed the boys in the back trying to put on the seat belts.

"There isn't enough room…" Konan finally said.

"No, there is." Aoi said putting up the seat in the middle between the driver seat and the passenger seat.

I walked around the car to sit in the driver seat. Aoi sat in the middle and Konan in the passenger seat.

"Why does Konan get to sit in the front, un?" Deidara said with his seat belt on backwards. I motioned for Aoi to lean over so I can help the boys with the seat belts.

"Because," I said finishing the boy's seat belts and moving back to the driver seat, "she is a girl."

"Hmmm, un. That doesn't really…un." Deidara was cut short in amassment as the roof started to slide down.

"COOL!" Hidan yelled raising his hands up in the air like a little kid.

"I know." Aoi said looking at the sky. In direct sunlight her eyes almost looked hazel color.

"Everybody in?" I said, looking back at the members.

"Ready." The boys said together.

"Konan?" I said putting the keys into the ignition.

"I guess so..." Konan said.

"Okay then!" I said turning the key. 'Puppet' by 'Thousand Foot Krutch' started to play loudly soon after. The members and Aoi covered their ears to muffle the sound.

"Ack! Sorry!" I said turning the volume down.

"Now then…" I continued, putting the car in reverse. And I started to back out of the little room. Hidan and Sasori started to freak out, just as Deidara and Konan started to claw the leather seats.

Aoi reassured the 4 members just as I put the car into drive. I started down the long dirt road to get on to the main road of the large city.

The problem of getting to the mall was that we always had to go on the highway. So about when I hit the speed of 60mph Deidara let out a shriek. I never knew how cowardly he was until now. My butt long hair at on point flew out from my ass and ended up hitting Sasori in the face. He bent over and started rubbing his aggravated eyes while Hidan started laughing…that is until Konan's paper rose fell out and ended up poking Hidan in the eye. Hidan started to curse at the top of his lungs trying to be heard over the roar of the wind. I needed to open a curse jar for him. I would make a living off of him!

_*******************************At the Mall***********************************_

The 4 Akatsuki members turned wide eyed and jaw dropped at the sight of the 3 stories mall. The first shop that Hidan saw was 'Hot Topic'. So we decided to go there for our shop. In side the store the song 'The Beautiful People' by Marilyn Manson was playing but it was muffled out by the half a dozen people. One shirt caught my eye. I called Hidan over to where I was standing I pointed to the shirt that said 'Kiss Me, I'm Immortal!' in dripping red letters that was supposed to look like blood.

I turned my head to him and asked him, "Do you want this shirt?"

"#%^ YEAH!" Hidan shouted loud enough for people across the room could hear.

They turned their head towards our direction and stared at us. "Sorry, about my friend!" I yelled with a fake smile. The people soon returned to what they were doing.

I punched Hidan in the ribs. "OW!!! What the hell was that?!" Hidan said rubbing the side of his chest.

"Don't curse in public!" I said raising my hands "It will draw too much attention towards us!"

"Fine!" Hidan huffed.

I walked away from Hidan to find Sasori searching through the shirts. "Do you need help?" I said. Sasori jumped at my words; obviously he didn't hear me coming. He let out a sigh of relief and said "Yeah…" I turned and walked down the isle. When I spotted a dark purple shirt with a picture of a voodoo doll with strings on it, I looked for a medium. When I saw they had one I grabbed it out of the pile and retuned to the searching Sasori. I said "Here." He jumped at my words that time too. "Jumpy much?" I said with a smug smile on my face, unfolding the shirt and showing it to Sasori. "I'm jumpy because I can't hear you. Thanks for the shirt too." Sasori said reaching for the shirt, but barley missed because I pulled it away.

"Hold on a minute! Hold up your arms." I said, he let out a sigh and did what I asked him to do. I held the open shirt to his body and then a small toddler accidentally bumped into Sasori, causing his lips to meet mine. He regained his balance and we broke apart. "Like I said I can't hear anything…" Sasori said. It kind of looked like he was blushing, I knew I was! "Ummm…here" I said handing Sasori the shirt trying not to make eye contact. "Look for shirts that have a sticker that says medium, or has an 'M' on the sticker…"

I turned away from Sasori, to find Deidara holding up a shirt over his head. Thank God he didn't see that…'incident' with Sasori.

I let out a short sigh and said "What do you got?"

Deidara looked past the shirt and saw me "Hmmmm?" he said; clearly he doesn't hear well in this shop too. I pointed to the shirt and said "Did you find anything good?"

"I found 1 shirt and I also found a shirt that is perfect for Tobi, un." Deidara snickered as he turned the shirt around. On the shirt was a picture of Dart Vader holding a cookie. Deidara turned the shirt around and on the back it had medium sized letters saying 'Join the Dark Side…We Have Cookies…' After I read that last part I started to laugh.

"That's perfect for Tobi!" I said "Now what do you got for yourself?" I continued pointing at the shirt leaning over his arm.

Deidara picked up the shirt from his arm and replaced it with Tobi's shirt; he held up his shirt so I could see it. On the shirt was a bomb with 'I'm the Bomb' written across the large bomb. I looked up Diedara and he gave me a smile. It figured that he would pick some thing like that.

Konan stepped behind me and showed me a purple shirt with white flowers on the right and a neon green shirt that had a pure white tiger on it. That figures…

_********************************41/2 hours later***************************_

By the time that every one had at least 5 shirts and 4 jeans (and some accessories), I looked at my watch. It read that it was 12:32. Since we're here might as well grab lunch!

_************************In the food court (and after ordering)******************_

"Okay just to run through so we don't have to come back… did we get everyone at least 5 shirts, 4 jeans, and some accessories?" I asked everyone either munching on their fries or drinking their soda.

"Yeah, un" Deidara said, finishing up his fries.

"Okay after lunch we will –"Aoi started.

"Hey…" a rather hansom guy walked up to us.

Aoi and I covered our faces with our hand. Hidan, Sasori, and Konan seemed to follow the hint and they did the same. All except Deidara who seemed to turn to face the guy.

"Me, un?" Diedara said pointing toward himself.

"Ya, you," the guy said "I haven't seen you around. Are you a foreigner?"

"You could say that, un…" Diedara was careful not to tell him about how he got into this world.

"How would you like to go out with me?" the guy asked grinning.

At those last 4 words Deidara's eye was twitching like crazy. I think something inside of him must have snapped because Deidara kicked him in the nuts and yelled "I'M A #$%*^ BOY!!!" He started to reach for his clay just as I put him in a head lock and forced him to walk to the exit, looking back to Aoi and mouthed "Please take the trash and put it in the trashcan. And get the members and met me by the car." Aoi gave me thumbs up and I walked faster towards the exit door. Once we were outside I released Deidara from the head lock and screamed "WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!?!"

Deidara rubbed his neck and mumbled "He was coming onto me…"

"KICKING HIM IN THE NUTS WAS GOOD ENOUGH!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT AOI AND I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO REBUILD A WHOLE MALL?! WE JUST SPENT $2,000 PAYING FOR YOUR TEAM'S CLOATHS!" I yelled at him with anger in my face.

"I'm sorry…" Deidara said.

I let out a sigh and said more calmly this time "Is that what you say to everyone you hurt? Do you really think that sorry is always going to fix everything? When you take people's lives are you just going to walk up to their house, find their family and say 'sorry I killed your family member'?"

This seemed to hurt Deidara a little. In his eyes I could see the guilt he has ever had in his life. "Come on…" I said moving towards the car. Just as I unlocked the car I heard the exit door open and shut. Soon I could see the rest of the gang with the shopping bags in their hands. Aoi motioned for them to put them put them in the trunk as I put down the front seats. I moved aside and waited until all of the boys were in the back, I pushed back the front seats. Aoi climbed in from Konan's side and then Konan entered. I landed in the driver's seat soon afterwards.

_******************************At the house********************************_

"What did sempai get for Tobi?!" Tobi said as soon as they opened the door.

"Here, un" Deidara said throwing the bag (that had all of Tobi's cloths) at Tobi's face.

As soon as I stepped in I was looking up and down at the Akatsuki members. They have seemed to not move an inch. I let out a sigh of relief.

As I went into the kitchen to get a coke, I heard Diedara pass out he cloths as Hidan was explaining our time at the mall. I heard an _fwump_ and figured that Sasori had seated himself on our couch. I walked back into the room and sat next to Sasori and started to drink my coke. When my hand felt almost numb I put my coke on the table in front of the couch.

Just at that moment the table split in two crushing my coke in the process.

I glared at the Akatsuki who stayed here.

"He did it!" everyone said pointing to different members.

I let out a moaning sound and layed back.

This. Was. The. Worst. Summer. Vacation. EVER!


	3. Plants, Plants, and More Plants!

**Hiya peoples!!! This chapter goes to Meco45, Twilightassaassin13, and Piper for reviewing the first and second chapter! Yay! Now! Let's have Hidan and Kakuzu the Disclaimer!**

**Hidan: Why the %$# should I?!**

**Kakuzu: I agree with Hidan.**

**Me: If you don't do it I'll rip off your head, Hidan, and go bury it far away from your body. And if you don't do it, Kakuzu, I'll bury you with Hidan's head. -_-**

**Hidan and Kakuzu: 0.0**

**Hidan and Kakuzu: Fine**

**Hidan: gothicangel0827 doesn't &*^%$# own the Akatsuki. Or PlaySation or ****Kingdom hearts!**

**Kakuzu: She does own Kuro and Aoi though… I hope I get paid for this.**

**Me: On with the story!!! :) **

I woke up to the sound of a scream. I rushed down stairs to see Zetsu pointing out the clear glass door leading to our backyard.

"What is it?!" I said looking worried.

"Your backyard is...**LIFELESS**!" Zetsu said.

I looked out window to see our normal backyard. Lifeless, dry, and desert like.

"Oh. That is just normal." I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Zetsu let out a whimper and I came to a conclusion.

"You wanna go to the greenhouse to buy some plants?" I said leaning on the counter across from Zetsu.

"**Hell ya**!" Zetsu's dark side said.

I let out a sigh and said "Wait until everyone wakes up and then we will go. Kay?"

Zetsu let out another whimper and his white side said "Kay…"

*****************************1 hour later*********************************

"Kay. Everyone is up." I said, grabbing my keys and purse from the counter.

"Aoi can you watch everyone and make sure they don't break anything?" I said, shooting glares at the Akatsuki members that stayed here last time.

"Okie-Dokie!" Aoi said saluting me like a soldier.

"Okay Zetsu…I'm going to get some grass and plants but you have to plant them." I said.

"Fine by me." Zetsu's white side said.

"Okay I'll be right back." I said moving towards the door

_**Aoi's POV**_

After Kuro closed the door.

I turned to the team.

"Anyone want to play 'Kingdom Hearts'?" I said.

"What's 'Kingdom Hearts'?" Kisame said.

"Here let me show you." I said moving towards a small door that leads to an even smaller closet.

I returned the living room and started to hook up my PlayStation2. I then went to the side of the flat screen T.V. and found 'Kingdom Hearts 1'. I then put the disk in to my PlayStation2 and turned it on. I walked over to Hidan who was sitting on the remote. I told him to move and the scooted over. I found the remote and I tuned the T.V. on.

************************3 hours later**************************************

_**Kuro's POV**_

I walked in to see Kakuzu playing 'Kingdom Hearts'. And he was in Aladdin's world. That figures…

"Hey Zetsu! Help me put all of the plants in the back!" I said, drawing Zetsu attention away from the T.V.

"Yay! Your back! **It took you long enough!" **Zetsu said following me down to my car.

**I know this chapter is very short but oh well! I'm very tired of typing!!!!! I will probably update before I go to Washington (state). If you have no idea of what I'm talking about, read my profile! **


	4. Water Balloon Fight!

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of 'Life with the Akatsuki!' This chapter goes to Meco45, Twilightassassin13, Piper, and KillerGirl01!!!! Other people who review will be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**Me: Now Tobi and Zetsu…Would you like to the disclaimer?**

**Tobi: Yes! Because Tobi is a good boy!**

**Zetsu(white side): I'll gladly do it.**

**Zetsu (dark side): If you let me eat you after words…**

**Me: You will not eat me just do the disclaimers!**

**Tobi: gothicangel0827 doesn't own any of the akatsuki members! Can Tobi have a cookie now?**

**Me: *gives Tobi a cookie***

**Zetsu (both sides): But she does own Kuro and Aoi. Can we have your corpse now?**

**Me: No.**

**Zetsu (both sides): T.T**

**Me: On with the story!**

I seated myself next to Kakuzu to watch him play Monopoly with Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori. It was obvious that Kakuzu was going to win. Hidan was nearly bankrupt, Deidara was in jail, and Sasori didn't even try to buy lots. I let out a sigh and got up. I went to the backyard to see if Zetsu needed any help. He was putting down all of the grass squares, and was now planting a tree.

"Hey Kuro!" He said waving his arm. "**Come here!**"

I walked over to Zetsu and said "How may I help you?"

"Where is the water?" Zetsu's white side said.

"Um…well…" I said looking around the yard.

"**Well?!"** Zetsu's dark side said.

"It's over there." I said pointing towards the hose.

"No…**that's a snake you idiot!**" Zetsu said.

"No. That is what the water comes from!" I said aggravated.

"No.** It's a snake**" Zetsu said again.

I felt my eye twitch and I walked over the hose and brought back the end where the water comes out. I handed the end to Zetsu who hesitated to take it. Once he took it I turned away and in the corner of my eye I saw that he was holding it up to his face. I turn the knob and water started to hit Zetsu right in the face. He dropped the thing and I turned the knob off.

"That wasn't funny!" He said.

I laughed and then said "To me it was and now I have an idea.

I walked over to Zetsu and whispered what my idea was. He soon started to get an evil smirk and nodded along.

******************************20 minutes later*****************************

Luck for me and Zetsu everybody was in the kitchen and I gave Zetsu a thumb up. We then threw two water balloons at Hidan. He let out a yelp at the cold water that poured on his shirt. Kakuzu looked at Hidan and laughed…that is until I threw to giant water balloons to break on his head. He was whipping the water out of his eyes as Zetsu and I hit everyone else in the chest. That caused everyone to charge outside to try to hit us back. I ran to the coolers and grabbed 4 balloons and threw them at the back of Deidara's head. He yelped as the cold water ran down his purple shirt. He turned to see me sticking my tongue out at him and he dashed towards me with 2 water balloons. I turned and started to run causing me to running into Hidan making our lips met for a second. When was my bad luck with guys going to end? Everyone else stopped and looked us. We then broke apart and then we were bent over rubbing on or lips to try to make the taste of each other's lips go away. The team seemed to take advantage of this and hit both of us with every water balloon they had. Me and Hidan at one point caught one and threw it back at the nearest person.

*************************After the water balloons ran out*********************

The team walked into the house dripping wet. They all had smiles on their face and were giggling. Even Itatchi….it was kind of creepy seeing him smile like that. I went to the bathroom and handed everyone a towel. After everyone was dry, I sent them and their partners to their rooms that they share to change into dry clothes. **(I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but they share rooms. Deidara and Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu, Pein and Konan, Itatchi and Kisame, Zetsu gets his own room, and since Sasori doesn't sleep he doesn't need one. I don't mean to make this sound like yaoi…I tried to do their partners….) **That is when I realized they need new underwear…Dear god… I really need to think these things over.

"Aoi I'm going to go to Wal-Mart to get underwear for the boys and girl!" I said after I changed myself.

"Okay!" She called back.

****************************After I got the underwear***********************

"Here…" I said, sliding the last pair of underwear under Hidan and Kakuzu's door.

"What the f^%$ is this?!" Hidan said.

"Underwear!" I said.

"Only girly men wear underwear!" Hidan called back.

"If you want to go to the beach tomorrow you are going to wear it because I got swimsuits that are very similar to that!" I said. **(The underwear is boxers)**

"…Fine" Hidan said, as I walked away felling happy that I won again.

"Dinner is going to be in 20 minutes!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. I walked past Tobi and Deidara's door and I heard someone's stomach growl. I smirked as I picked up the phone to order Panda Express.

*********************************after the delivery*************************

The boys were in their room as me and Aoi were setting up the table. The boys must of smelled the food because they started to charge down the stairs nearly tripping over everybody else. When Deidara saw the food drool started to drip down the side of his mouth. It must have been him that I heard earlier. After everyone was down they seated themselves at our table and started opening the boxes and dropping large amounts on their plates. Good thing I ordered a lot. After several minutes of munching everyone was done. I looked at the digital clock on my microwave and it read 8:13pm. I wanted everyone to go to bed at 10 so they will wake up tomorrow for the beach without felling tired in the morning.

"Okay guys…" I said after cleaning everyone's plate.

The guy looked at me and I continued my sentence "Let's watch a horror movie"

The guys looked confused, but I moved past them and waved for them to follow without turning my body. They seated themselves in the couches and I walked over to the cabinet next to the T.V. I pulled out the movie 30 days of night and Lost Boys. I then put 30 days of night back and put Lost Boys into the D.V.D. player. I sat next to Tobi just as Aoi brought in 4 bowls of popcorn for us to share, she handed one to Deidara, one to Tobi, and one to Kisame, and the last one went to her. I pressed play and the movie started.

********************Half way through the movie*****************************

At one point all of the boys- except Tobi- were really into the movie. I also had to hold onto the popcorn as Tobi had arms around my neck cowering. Deidara caught sight of him and started laughing. The other boys followed his eyes and started laughing I grabbed the remote ant turned it up the volume all the way to get the boys attention back on the movie. It worked I told Tobi to go to bed.

*************************After the movie********************************

I shoed the boys to go to bed, they didn't want to at first but after I told them that if they did we would go the beach, they cooperated. I went to the kitchen to get a coke to see Sasori looking out the window at the stars. I grabbed a strawberry and threw it at his head. It hit his head with a _thump._

"Ow!" He said rubbing his head

"Having trouble hearing again?" I teased.

"I was distracted…" He said.

I let out a small laugh and said "Well… I'm tired and I'm going to bed….will you check on the boys around 1 to make sure that none of them are sneaking out and causing trouble?" I asked.

"Sure," He said rolling his eyes.

"Good night!" I said walking past him.

"Good night…" He mumbled.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Yay! Chapter 4 is done!!! Please read the other chapters later on!**


	5. Beach!

**Hello people! This chapter is dedicated to Meco45, Twilightassassin13, Piper, KillerGirl01, and foolykooly000! Thanks to Meco45 for helping me with this chapter!**

**Me: Now…Konan and Pein… will you do the disclaimer!**

**Konan: gothicangel0827 doesn't own any members of the Akatsuki.**

**Pein: She does own her OCs Kuro and Aoi.**

**Me: Now…Meco45 would like to hug Tobi!**

**Tobi: Yay! Tobi is loved!**

**Me: Meco…if you please…**

**Meco45: Yayz!**

***Meco45 hugs Tobi***

**Me: awwwww you two make such a cute couple!**

**Meco45: Really?**

**Me: Yeah! Now on with the story!**

"Come on people!" I yelled.

Itachi walked down the stairs, in his red swim trunks and a white T-shirt. Kisame soon followed him with only his light blue swim trunks. I coughed and he went back up stairs. Tobi walked down the stairs with his black T-shirt, orange swim trunks, and…mask. I stared at him and he seemed to smile back at me. Sasori and Deidara then came down having their daily argument about their art. Sasori was wearing a baggy tank top and red swim trunks, while Deidara had a white T-shirt and dark yellow swim trunks. Kakuzu pushed the boys down the stairs wearing a dark grey tank top and dark green swim trunks. Zetsu walked past Kakuzu wearing a black and white T-shirt with his light green swim trunks. People are defiantly going to stare at him. Konan walked past Sasori (still arguing with Deidara) wearing short black shorts and a white shirt over her pure white bikini. Pein walked out of their bedroom and looked at Konan with his grey T-shirt and grey swim trunks. Hidan walked out of the bathroom pulling up his light purple swim trunks and pulling on his white T-shirt; that I just notice he cut diagonally. I gave him an 'Are You Serious?' look and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Everyone ready?" Aoi said pulling an extra large shirt over her sea-foam colored bikini, which had a white cloud on her right side of her top piece.

"Yeah," I said, seeing Kisame walking down the stairs with a grey tank top. I pulled on some shorts to cover my black bottoms of my black bikini; my top piece had a skull on my left side.

As Aoi and I scooted everyone out the door, we split the team into two groups to fit into our car. Aoi took Zetsu, Itachi, Konan, Pein, and Sasori. I took Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame. Aoi seemed to fit every one into her car rather quickly while everyone in my group was arguing on who the 2 would sit in the front. I pushed back my hair as I taped Kakuzu, Tobi, and Kisame's head. I pointed to the back and I heard Hidan and Deidara cheer. Tobi let out a whimper and I held out a cookie for him and patted his head. Then he gladly sat in the back next to Kisame **(in the back seat from left to right; Tobi, Kisame, then Kakuzu. Just wanting to let you know.)** I walked over to the driver seat and put up the middle seat. Deidara then sat in the middle and Hidan was in the passenger seat. I then got in the driver seat and saw Aoi's car start to back up. I let the roof slide down and Tobi put his arms up like you do when you're on a rollercoaster. I put the key in the ignition and music started to play at a medium soft tone.

"I learned from last time." I said towards Hidan and Deidara.

"I see you did." Deidara said.

I started to back up and the boys in the back seemed to tense a little bit. Hidan laughed and told every one that it was okay…well it was more like this "You guys are so f*&^%$# dumb! It's not going to f%$#^& attack you!"

Like on our way to the mall we had to hit the highway. Like I said though, I learned from last time so I put my hair in a bun. I soon got bored because no one was talking. I grabbed my iPod from my purse and got the UBS from the side of the car door. I moved my right hand to connect the UBS to the radio and with one hand I turned on my iPod. I scrolled through the songs and found 'Riot' by 'Three Days Grace'. I started to play the song, and I turned up the volume almost all the way to block out the wind. I then got in the next lane next to Aoi on the right and speed up to meet her. She must have heard the music since she mouthed the lyrics. The song then changed to 'I Fought the Law' by 'Green Day' and then both of us started to scream the lyrics. I sped up yet again and got in front of Aoi's car. In the next few minutes we took an exit and then the song changed once again, this time it was 'Butterfly' by 'Love You! Project'. I took a U-Turn and soon we saw the ocean. Kisame looked at it in awe and Kakuzu was looking at his money. Tobi was _still_ munching on the cookie I gave him. I pulled onto a dirt road and everyone started to bounce up and down in their seats. I saw that there was an opening up ahead and I stopped. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out. I saw Aoi's car stop inches away from my car. I walked to the back of my car and called for the boys help me get all of the stuff. Aoi did the same with her group.

I lead my group to the beach and good thing to! Almost no one was there. We found a spot and laid out all of the stuff. As soon as Kisame was done unpacking his handful of junk he ran strait toward the water stripping off his shirt halfway there. He was soon followed by Hidan and Deidara, also stripping off their shirts. Sasori laid out the big blanket and the umbrella. He sat on the blanket and pulled his knees into his chest. Kakuzu decided to talk to Aoi. Probably about how much money she had. Konan took off her shorts and shirt and started to head toward the water. She was followed by Pein, still taking off his shirt. Tobi was running past them and he hit the water but stopped so the water could only go up to his chest. Itachi was walking next to the water looking dramatic. My sweat dropped "What a playboy…" I thought. Zetsu went to the tree that we parked next to and started to go into it. I saw that Kakuzu was still talking to Aoi but he started to take off his headgear. I took one last look at everyone and I started to strip myself. Once I was stripped of my T-shirt and shorts I walked to a rock that hung right over where Deidara and Kisame were swimming.

"_CANNONBALL!!!!" _I shouted startling the two boys below as I jumped of the large rock. I hit right in the middle of them and they shielded their eyes from the salty water. I came up from underwater and laughed. Well…my bun had come out so my hair was floating in the water around me. I saw Tobi come from the water and started to walk to my car. He returned and yelled "Ku-kun! Tobi needs your help!" waving his arms. I started to swim towards shore just as Kakuzu did a cannonball just as I did.

"Yes?" I said wringing my hair of all excess water.

"Tobi wants to build a sand castle but Tobi needs tools! But Tobi can't find them!" Tobi said.

"Oh…I'll get them for you." I said walking toward my stuff to get my keys. I walked to my car and retuned a few minutes later with a bucket and a shovel. I gave the items to Tobi and gave me a friendly hug and took the items.

"Thanks Ku-kun!!" Tobi said, running toward the water to get wet sand to make the castle stand up straight.

I went over to my stuff and grabbed a towel. I then walked over to Sasori and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He mumbled.

"Don't you want to go swimming? I though wood can float." I teased.

He let out a chuckle and said "I guess it does. I just don't want to take any chances."

"Look at me," I said "I took a chance when I jumped off that rock over there."

"True," He replied with a chuckle. "But the truth is… I don't know how to swim."

"Oh." I said. I wasn't the greatest teacher so I didn't really want to teach him.

"Hey Kuro!" Aoi said running towards us. "The boys want ice cream. So can you help me carry all of them?"

"Sure," I said.

**********************After ordering ice cream******************************

"Okay girls," the clerk said handing us two trays that had six ice cream cones on them all of the same flavor "Here you go. The total is 10 dollars and 34 cents."

"Thank you!" Aoi said cheerfully, handing the clerk 11 one dollar bills telling him to keep the change.

We told the guys to come and get their cones just as we found a small bench in the shade. The guys grabbed a towel (if they got wet) and started to lick their ice cream. Tobi started to stare at his cone as Kakuzu was yelling at Aoi for letting the clerk keep the change. Everyone slowly looked at Tobi and looked edger to see what was under his mask. Tobi then pulled up his mask to only reveal his mouth, and he soon started to lick his ice cream happily. Everyone else let out a sigh of disappointment. Soon everyone was done with their ice cream and they started to go back to what they were doing. All except for Tobi who had grabbed Aoi's wrist and started to lead her into the forest.

_Aoi's POV_

Tobi grabbed my arm and was walking away from where people can see us. Wait. Going to a place where no one can see us…with an S-classed criminal. Oh. My. God! He was going to kill me!

I started to try to wiggle free but he only pushed me against a tree and started to take off his mask.

Oh my freaking god! He was going to use his sharrigan! But I was wrong because he only took off them mask to reveal his lips. And then in less than a second he leaned down and kissed me! For some strange reason I kissed back with all my might. Then he put his mask back on.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Tobi hears someone coming," He said, sounding rather…cool. "If anyone asks we were looking at pinecones."

I looked at the forest floor and saw that there were many different types of pinecones. Just as Kuro came trotting around a tree.

"What were you two doing?" She asked.

"Looking at pinecones." I said just as Tobi was walked past Kuro.

"Yeah…sure…what ever you say" Kuro said sarcastically.

_Kuro's POV_

I was walking back from the forest to see Kakuzu and Kisame pulling Deidara away from a guy. Wait. Is that…? I squinted my eyes to get a better look. He looks like that guy from the mall…the exact same. Dear god! I ran toward the four boys and hit Deidara on the back of his head with the palm of my hand.

"Relax!" I said, and he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"I'm really sorry if _he_ hurt you!" I said pointing out that he was a boy.

"Well I'm sorry for you that you have a gay boyfriend!" He said rubbing the side of his head "I'm also sorry that your friends there are butt ugly!" pointing to the two boys holding onto Deidara.

"I'm not gay!" Deidara yelled.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled.

"And we're not ugly!" Kakuzu and Kisame yelled together letting go of Deidara.

Deidara then ran towards the man and talked him, and then he was punching the man in the face. The other member soon gathered around. Most of them started cheering just as Kakuzu was taking bets. I tapped Deidara on the shoulder telling him that that was enough. The akatsuki started clapping and walked back to the water, all except Kakuzu who was depressed that no one bet.

A few hours later it was sunset. I called for the team to start drying off and start packing for home.

*********************************At the house****************************

I told everyone to get showers just as I went upstairs to get mine. After my shower I was tired. I guess I was so tired that I forgot about my nightly coke. I went straight to my room and collapsed on the bed. Taking a shower right after you got back from the beach took a lot out of you. I then started to pass out. And with out dinner…great.


	6. Fairy Tales and Nursery Rymes!

**Welcome fellow Akatsuki fan girls/boys! I have been under lots of stress so please tell me if anything needs to get better in my story! Please!!! Thanks to the reviewers, Meco45, Twilightassassin13, Piper, KillerGirl01, and foolykooly000!!! : 3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Now I'm trying to get every Akatsuki member to do the disclaimer so I'm having Itachi and Kisame do it this time! :)**

**Itachi: gothicangel0827 doesn't own any of the Akatsuki members…**

**Kisame: She does own Kuro and Aoi though.**

**Me:I've been wondering about this for some time now…why do you it so easily, I mean you didn't even tell me to 'Shut the hell up!'**

**Itachi: Hidan told us about the threats you used against him and Kakuzu…**

**Me: O.o…Oh! Right… Before I forget I have a request from Twilightassassin13! XD**

**Kisame: What is it?**

**Me: She says 'I wants to hug Sasori and Deidara because their both awesome!'…Itachi go get Sasori and Deidara!**

**Itachi: *leaves room***

**Sasori: What the-?!**

**Deidara: Ack!!!**

**Me and Kisame: O.O**

**Itachi: *drags Sasori and Deidara into the room***

**Me: Now… Twilightassasin13 please come here.**

**TA13 (nickname for Twilightassassin13): Tehehehehe *comes towards gothicangel082***

**Sasori and Deidara: No way I'm hugging anybody (un)!**

***sephiroth's theme starts playing***

**Me: *looms over the boys with a cold hearted facial expression* Hug her if you still want your real and artificial heart to stay in your chest…**

**Deidara and Sasori: *cowers* o-okay (un)…**

***Deidara and Sasori walk over to TA13 and hug her at the same time, making a TA13 sandwich.***

**Me: Okay! If you want to have one of the Akatsuki members hug you… review or PM me who! Now on with the story!! :D**

I woke up by someone kicking me in the ribs.

"OUCH!" I yelped.

"Get up lazy bum…it's already 8:30 in the morning!" Pein said, while I sat up rubbing my rib.

"And I'm hungry…"He continued, soon followed by a growl.

I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows. "Was that your stomach?"

"…Yes…but some people have it a lot worse than me…like Zetsu… he can't find fresh meat anywhere…and he already tried to eat Hidan…" He replied, followed by another growl.

"I'll go get breakfast for everyone. But you have to get out." I sneered; I'm really not a morning person…

"Why?" He said with a scowl.

"Because…last night I fell asleep in only my bra and underwear. And now that its morning…I'm _still_ in my undergarments!" I yelled throwing my black pillow at him.

"Ouch! Sheesh! I'm leaving, god!" Pein said, moving towards the door.

Hidan must of heard Pein's last sentence and soon called up "It 'Jashin'! Not 'God'!"

I softly threw a pillow at Pein and he seemed to understand, because he threw the pillow at Hidan's direction and we heard a small yelp. I let out a chuckle as Pein closed the door.

I crawled out of bed walked over to my closet. I picked out a dark pair of shorts and a blue and black tank top. I grabbed a fresh and clean bra and walked over to my bed and laid down the clothes. I unhooked my old bra and I tossed it at my pile of dirt clothes that I kept in one of the corners of my room. I grabbed my deodorant just as I herd the door open.

"Hey Kuro, we're hun…gry." Kakuzu said entering my room reviling himself, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan.

Silence.

But it was cut short by me throwing my deodorant stick at who ever was in my range. It ended up hitting Itachi right in the middle of his forehead. "PERVERTS! SEXIST PIGS! CREEPS! PEEPING TOMS! GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ouch! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Itachi said closing the door.

"Oh. My. Jashin." Hidan said from outside my door.

"My eyes! (un)" Kisame and Deidara yelled together.

"How were we supposed to know that she was getting dressed?" Kakuzu whimpered.

I opened the door a crack and slid my hand through. "Can I have my deodorant back now you creeps?" I said. Someone handed me the stick I quickly got changed so I could shove my foot up their asses. I slammed the door open and every one seemed to scatter into different directions. I then picked Kakuzu to follow…but first I needed rope. I ran downstairs and opened a door that led down to the basement. I walked down the stairs and I heard three small whimpers.

"_Little pigs, little pigs…let me come in…_" I teased and I heard three screams. I then saw that the boys were Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan. I locked the basement door behind me and turned on the small light that was dangling over head. I grabbed the rope from one of the small shelves that was next to the washing machine. I grabbed Deidara by his shirt collar and soon I hog tied him. I glared at the other two and soon did the same to them. I found some duck tape and taped their mouths shut. I walked back up the stairs and opened the door to see everyone else (except Kakuzu and Itachi) gathered around the living room. They must have heard the screams.

"Aren't you hungry?" Pein asked me.

"Not for food. For _vengeance…_" I said with a blood thirsty smile on my face, starting to walk towards the huddle of people. They gasped and stepped out of my way.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a dark figure through our glass pantry door. I locked the door and heard silence. It must have been Itachi…so I started to sing.

_Round and round the mulberry bush  
the monkey chased the weasel.  
The monkey stopped to pull up his socks  
and Pop goes the weasel._

He let out an aggravated moan and I unlocked the door, and grabbed him. I started to drag him to the basement. I then saw that everyone had their eyes glued onto us. I pushed him down the stairs and heard many crashes along the way. I stepped down and I started to hog tied him and duck tape his lips and then I came back up. I saw Kakuzu tiptoe to his and Hidan's room. He closed the door behind him and I walked up the stairs and rapped two fingers on his door.

"_Grandma? Why are your eyes so big?"_ I said reaching for the door knob "_Why to see you better my dear." _I continued opening the door.

"_Grandma? Why are your ears so big?" _I said moving towards the bed. _"Why to hear you better my dear."_ I said looking under the bed.

"_Grandma? Why do have such sharp teeth?"_ I said moving toward the closet. "_All the better to__** eat you with my dear!**_" I said with a cold expressing, slamming open the closet door to reveal Kakuzu hunkered down. When he saw me he let out a screech. I grabbed him by the ankle and started to drag him out the room, down a pair of stairs, across the living room, and down one more pair of stairs. I then hog tied him and taped his mouth.

I grabbed the key hanging from a hook on the wall and walked up the stairs.

"I hope you guys aren't too hungry…because you're not having any breakfast!" I yelled down at the boys as I slammed and locked the door. "Now… who wants Dunkin' Donuts?" I said to everyone else with a sweet smile on my face. I saw them shiver as I grabbed my keys and purse. I opened the front door and thought "Take that perverts!" with a wicked smile on my face.


	7. Cousin!

**Hello fans!!!! I have been getting lots of reviews…and lots of them are from the same people! So to those of you who have been reviewing constantly…thank you! Those people would be Meco45, Twilightassasin13, and Piper. Those who only reviewed once or twice…thank you! Those people would be…Killergirl01, foolykooly000, Arceusgod, twilightaddict131, and RockerGirl0709! Disclaimer time!**

**Me: Now…let me see who I haven't done yet…**

**Orochimaru: Kukukukukuku**

**Me: Eeeekkk! He's going to molest me! Help!**

**Akatsuki: *tackles the pedo and start to beat him up rapidly***

**Me: :) Since I can't figure out who hasn't done it yet…everybody do it!**

**Akatsuki: gothicangel0827 doesn't own the akatsuki members (un). She does own Kuro and Aoi (un).**

**Me: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I have two new requests from people! Those people are twilightaddict131 and RockerGirl0709! Girls…**

**Ta131 (twilightaddict131) and RG0709 (RockerGirl0709): *enters room***

**Me: Ta131 you would like to hug Kisame right?**

**Ta131: Yup! :D**

**Me: Kisame!**

**Kisame:*steps forward***

**Me: If you please…**

**Kisame: sure… *bends down and hugs Ta131***

**Ta131:squeeee! *swoons***

**Me: Um…MEDIC! Now RG0709 you would like to hug Itachi right?**

**RG0709: Yes.**

**Itachi: *hugs RG709 dramatically***

**RG0709: 0///0**

**Me: -_- Back to the story (tell me if you want to get hugged too!).**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked down the steps and walked towards the car. I was still angry with the boys that looked at me while I was changing. I unlocked the car door and climbed inside. I put the keys into the ignition and I turned the car on. I started to back up and headed toward the Dunkin' Donuts shop.

_Aoi's POV_

I watched as Kuro backed out of the drive way. As soon as I was sure she was gone, Konan asked me a question.

"Should we go set the boys free?" she asked.

"Well let's go down there and see what they did. If it's not that bad we'll free them, and if it's the opposite we'll let them stay down there for a little while longer." I replied.

Konan and I found the key that Kuro used to lock the door and soon the other akatsuki members were following along with the idea. I put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. I stepped down a few steps and turned on the light. I walked down the stairs and heard five pairs of footsteps behind me. When we reached the bottom we saw the five men, hog tied. I walked over to Kakuzu and ripped off his tape like it was a band-aid.

"Ouch!" Kakuzu yelped.

"What did you guys do to get hog tied?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor and mumbled some thing that sounded like "We walked into Kuro's room while she was changing…"

Pein, Zetsu, Sasori, and Tobi's jaw dropped while Konan and I looked pissed. I put the tape back on his lips. And then I slapped him.

"Your turn." I said to Konan.

She slapped him on the other cheek and I pushed him to the floor. I walked over to Hidan, grabbed his shirt collar and slapped him. Then Konan slapped even harder than she did with Kakuzu. I pushed him back down and grabbed Kisame and Itachi at the same time and make them sit up. I slapped Itachi while Konan slapped Kisame, then we switched. We both grabbed Deidara together and slapped him at the same time too.

"DON'T MESS WITH WOMEN B^%$#&!!!!!!!" Konan and I shouted load enough that the boys that we didn't slap hunkered down.

I stomped up the stairs and waited until everyone was out. I closed the door and locked it. I heard the course of 'Riot' by 'Three Days Grace' coming from somewhere upstairs. I walked up the stairs and grabbed Kuro's black phone and walked down the stairs. I took a deep breath to relieve myself of the anger and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said in my normal perky voice.

"Is this Kuro?" Another perky voice asked me. Obviously it was a girl.

"No this is her friend, Aoi." I replied.

"Oh…Is Kuro there?" The woman asked.

"She just left to get breakfast." I told her.

"Oh…Well I'm Kuro's cousin and my parents told me to come to her house but I don't know if she already knew." She said.

"Oh! Are you Nami Mika?" I asked the woman.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" The woman asked.

"Kuro wrote 'Nami Mika is coming to stay with me for two months' on her calendar." I said, leaning against the wall that was behind me.

"Oh. Well I'll be there in about an hour. I just got off my plane." Nami said.

"Okay, bye" I said pressing the end button.

Kuro stepped through the door holding a Wal-Mart bag and a Dunkin' Doughnuts box.

_Kuro's POV_

I walked through the door carrying a Wal-Mart bag and a box full of doughnut, fresh from Dunkin' Doughnuts. I walked past the other six people and put the food on the counter in the kitchen. I grabbed 7 plates and laid them out. I put a doughnut on six of the plates and grabbed five and walked back in the living room. I handed one to Sasori, Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Aoi. Zetsu looked at the food and his stomach growl. I was licking the glaze off one of my hand's fingers and raised the other hand to make a 'one second' sign towards Zetsu. I walked back in the kitchen and grabbed a raw steak package from the Wal-Mart bag. I grabbed the scissors and cut the plastic off. I washed my hands and started to put 4 pieces of raw steak on the plate. I washed off the blood and grabbed the plate. I then walked into the living room. When Zetsu saw me and the raw steak he started to drool. I held out the plate out to him and he happily ate took it. He started on his first piece just as I went back to the kitchen, grabbed my plate, and started to head for the basement door. I unlocked the door and walked down the steps. When the boys saw me with food their stomachs started to growl. I merely laughed and found a stool in the corner. I dragged the stool to where everyone can see. And I ate my breakfast right in front of them. How could I get any eviler than that?

As soon as I was done Tobi trotted down the stairs and said "Hi Senpai!!!" waving at Deidara. "Hufd jui!" (Translation: f*&^ you!) Deidara replied. Tobi merely smiled and asked me "Ku-kun, can I have another sweet-round thingy?"

"They are called 'doughnuts', Tobi. And, yes you may. Let me show you where they are." I said getting off the stool and walked up the stairs. "Yayz!" He replied.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed another doughnut for Tobi. He took it and started to nibble on it.

"Oh, Kuro." Pein said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I said rubbing my hands on my jeans.

"Aoi told me to tell you that your cousin will be here in about 20 minutes."

My jaw dropped as I grabbed Tobi and Pein's arm. I pulled them into the living room and I said to everyone "We need to clean. Pein make yours and Konan's bed. Konan make Hidan and Kakuzu's bed. Tobi, make yours and Deidara's bed. Zetsu make your bed. And Aoi make Itachi's and Kisame's bed. I'm going to find Hidan's ritual place and clean it up. Okay? Go!" I said.

Aoi and Tobi took off while the other four stayed behind.

"If you don't do it I'll hog tie you and throw you down the basement with the boys." I threatened.

They scurried to the bedrooms while I went to check the bathrooms for Hidan's ritual spot.

***************************After 15 minutes of cleaning**********************

"And we're…done!" I said seeing that Aoi was done.

Soon after the doorbell rang. I walked over to a mirror and checked my appearances. I then turned to the door and opened it outside was a girl a little taller than Sasori. She had black hair with dark red streaks and she had blue eyes that had black and green specks in them. She was wearing a black T-shirt with dark colored jeans. In her hands were a sketch book, journal, a Vampire Knight manga book, and her blue iPod.

"Nami!" I said reaching out to hug her.

"It's good to see you, Kuro." She said accepting the hug.

"Hey." Aoi said from behind me.

"You must be Aoi." Nami said waving.

Aoi smiled and waved.

"We have guest here so let me show you them." I said, stepping aside so she could come inside. Under the light her black hair reflected a little dark shade of blue.

"Guys come here." I called. The five akatsuki members walked into the living room and the person who got the most stares was Zetsu. Poor Zetsu.

"From left to right, it's Zetsu, Konan, Pein, Tobi, and then Sasori." I explained to my cousin.

"Now…about Zetsu….THAT'S SO COOL!!!!" Nami said raising her arms. And Zetsu smiled.

"We have some more guest." I said.

"Where?" Nami asked eagerly.

"They're in the basement." I replied.

"Show me!" She said.

I turned and unlocked the basement door, and turned on the light. I guess it was about time that I let them go too. I found the boys sleeping and I grabbed the air horn from one of the shelves. (Fear my shelves! They have everything!) I looked at Nami and she seemed to understand because she covered her ears. I blew the horn and the boys jolted up with a muffled yell. I walked over to Deidara and squatted next to him, making our eyes met at eye level. I ripped off his duck tape and he bit his bottom lip to keep the scream in mouth I untied his hands and feet and I helped him up.

"This is Deidara." I said towards Nami.

"Cool name dude." She said.

I untied all of the other ones and introduced them. They then ran upstairs to get some thing to eat. Hehehehe. I forgot to mention to them that we ate all of the doughnuts. Oops.

"Why were they tied up?" Nami asked me.

"They walked into my room while I was changing, this morning." I said.

"Dear God." She said wide eyed.

"Yeah…they are quite a handful." I said with a sigh.


	8. Pizza!

**Welcome fans!!! This is chapie…8 of Life with the Akatsuki! I have been on vacation for the past 2 weeks but now I'm back! So I'm gonna have Dei Dei and Saso do the disclaimer!!**

**Sasori: 'Saso'?**

**Deidara: 'Dei Dei'?**

**Me: Deal with it.**

**Sasori: *sigh* gothicangel0827 doesn't own the Akatsuki…**

**Deidara: …But she does own Kuro, Aoi, and Nami, yeah.**

**Me: Now let's have a little refresher of what happened in the story so far…**

_I turned and unlocked the basement door, and turned on the light. I guess it was about time that I let them go too. I found the boys sleeping and I grabbed the air horn from one of the shelves. (Fear my shelves! They have everything!) I looked at Nami and she seemed to understand because she covered her ears. I blew the horn and the boys jolted up with a muffled yell. I walked over to Deidara and squatted next to him, making our eyes met at eye level. I ripped off his duck tape and he bit his bottom lip to keep the scream in mouth I untied his hands and feet and I helped him up._

"_This is Deidara." I said towards Nami._

"_Cool name dude." She said._

_I untied all of the other ones and introduced them. They then ran upstairs to get some thing to eat. Hehehehe. I forgot to mention to them that we ate all of the doughnuts. Oops._

"_Why were they tied up?" Nami asked me._

"_They walked into my room while I was changing, this morning." I said._

"_Dear God." She said wide eyed._

"_Yeah…they are quite a handful." I said with a sigh._

**Me: And now we have some more requests for hugs (and cookies if you want any)!**

**Piper: Can I have a hug?**

**Me: Of course!! *hugs Piper friendly***

**Piper: Yayz!!! I needed that since my dog didn't like my hug… *glares at dog***

**Me: Okay! Welcome Arcusgod!**

**Arcusgod: :D**

**Me: Please go on and hug your Akatsuki members… *steps out of the way***

**Arcusgod: *runs**tackles Tobi and hugs him***

**Deidara: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!**

**Arcusgod:*gleam in eyes**runs again**tackles Deidara and hugs him***

**Me: That was fun to watch… Now, welcome Inner Sakura!**

**Inner Sakura: *gasp* I've seen you in another story!**

**Me: *gasp* OMG!!!! (Guess what story =3)**

**Inner Sakura and Me: ZOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: Ahem…**

**Inner Sakura: *glomps Itachi and then starts to hug him***

**Itachi: *hugs and then pokes Inner Sakura on the forehead***

**Inner Sakura: Yayz!!!**

**Me: O.o Anyways… That was the last of the dares so on with the story!!!**

**_____________________RandomSmileOfDoom:) _____________________________**

I picked up the small black phone on our kitchen counter. I dialed a number and placed the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, this is Dan's Pizza. How may I help you?" a quiet, girly voice asked me.

"Hi, Victoria! This is Kuro." I said.

"Oh, hi Kuro," Victoria responded. "I hadn't heard from you for, like forever!"

"Yeah, I got caught up in a problem"—Akatsuki—" Anyways I need 3 medium pizzas." I said, jumping onto the counter.

"Sure thing," She said, scribbling my order on a piece of paper "What do you want on them?"

"One with just plain cheese, one with pineapple and Canadian bacon, and the last one is a taco pizza" I said looking at my chipped black nail polish.

She took a moment to write all of my crap down and then said "Okay that will be $20, but since you're my friend I'll pay for half. Your order should be done in about 45 minutes."

"Thanks! Bye!" I said, sliding off the counter.

"Oh! Are we still up for the movie on tonight?" She asked, before I hit the 'End' button.

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and said "Gosh I totally forgot, but sure. What movie do you want to see?"

"They are playing 'Uninvited' at the movies again. You wanna see that?" She asked.

"Oh my god! Their playing that movie again! I love that movie!" I said in happiness.

"Okay then can you pick me up at my house around seven?" She asked.

"You know I can!" I said.

"Okay, bye then!" she said hanging up the phone.

I placed the phone back in its charger and I walked up stairs. I saw that Nami was in the last bedroom that I had and she was lying on the bed curled up in a ball. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. She took out one of her earphone that was in her ear and handed it to me; I took it and put it in my left ear. The song 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica was playing and I soon saw that Nami was drifting to sleep. Sleep sounded good right now… And I too started to doze off…

I was soon woken up by someone jumping on my back. I felt some of the air in my lungs escape my lips. I turned my head to see Tobi leaning over me with a worried look on his face.

"Help Ku-kun! Kakuzu is fighting with someone at the door!" He said, jumping off of me and ran out of my room, apparently hitting the door in the process.

I jumped off of the bed and I dashed out of the room. I followed Tobi to the door, to see Kakuzu fighting with a girl with brown hair and baby blue eyes. "Hey!" I yelled at Kakuzu. He turned around slowly and soon said "Who the hell is this chick?!"

I gave him small push out of the way and started talking to the girl. "Hey, Tori." I said, handing her a ten dollar bill.

"Hey, Kuro" Victoria said, shoving the small piece of paper into her pocket and handing me the pizzas I took them and she said, "What's up with all of the guys?"

"Oh… Their some friends of mine who need a place to stay…" I continued, leaning against the door.

She looked at Kakuzu and continued staring at him for a long time "…All right but make sure he doesn't do any perverted crap on you…" She said, turning and heading to her car.

He turned a light shade of red and I stomped my foot down "Victoriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I yelled after her. She turned around again to face me and stuck her tongue out at me

I shook my head and closed the door. I turned around and I walked into the kitchen and placed the three pizzas on the stove I opened the box and the steam rushed into the air.

"Lunch is served!" I called up to the eight guys and three other girls.

I heard lots of different pairs of feet come toward the kitchen in different directions. Hidan was the first to enter the kitchen, soon followed by a hungry Kisame. Itachi sauntered into the room and then sat in one of the chairs. Deidara and Sasori were fighting to try to get into the room before the other one. Aoi pushed both of them into the room and then went in her self. Zetsu walked in from the back door and then he went to the bathroom to wash off the dirt that was on his different colored hands. Kakuzu came into the room and soon was trying to steal Aoi's wallet. Nami kicked Kakuzu in the ass and he glared at her. She smirked and soon kicked him again. He moved and seated himself next to Itachi. Tobi came in and glomped Deidara. Deidara pushed him off and punched him in the shoulder. Konan walked in, and when she smelled the pizza her stomach started to growl. Pein walked in caring a couple pieces of paper. He rubbed the back of his neck and then folded the paper and stuffed it into one of the pockets that was on his black hoodie. I grabbed thirteen paper plates and put a piece of each pizza on twelve of the plates. I went to the freezer and got a package of steak. I placed it on the counter and opened it. Then I placed them on the last plate and called everyone to get their plates. Everyone soon grabbed their plates and started to wolf down the food. Deidara was on the cheese piece of his pizza and then soon started to chew more slowly, until he finally stopped.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it," Aoi said, not just to Deidara, but everyone. Hidan then put down the taco piece, and started to eat the pineapple one. Kakuzu was already on his last piece and Zetsu was also on his last piece of steak. Tobi started to pick off the pineapple off and started to eat it with only the Canadian bacon and cheese. Nami soon asked, "Hey, can I hang out at Hannah's house tonight?"

"What time?" I asked, finishing my second piece.

"Around seven. But you need to drop me off," She said, putting her hands together to show that she was pleading.

"I'll do it," Aoi said, "It's on the way to my work anyways."

"Thanks." I said, eating the crust of my pizza.

Then Pein got up and without a word, cleaned up his mess. Konan studied his expression for a minute and then also cleaned up her spotless corner of the table. Pein walked out of the room, and was soon followed by Konan. All of the other people started to look confused. "What's their problem?" Kisame asked, returning to his meal.

________________________ACoupleOfHoursLater_____________________________

"Okay," I said grabbing my purse and car keys from the coffee table. "I'm off!"

"I'm right behind you!" Aoi called behind me, grabbing her keys and calling for Nami. I looked at the clock and I read that it was four minutes until seven. Nami trotted down the hard wooden stairs and walked up to Aoi. I opened the door and kept it open so Nami and Aoi could come out of the house. Once they were out I locked the door. I walked down the stairs and entered my black car, which soon needed a wash. I started it up and plugged in my iPod. 'A Gorey Demise' by Creature Feature started to play while I started to back up. I drove down the dirt road and looked in my rear-view mirror and saw that Nami and Aoi were right behind me. Once we got onto the main street I took a right and Aoi took a left.

_Pein's POV_

I watched the three girls drive down the dirt road, from the large window on the second floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Konan standing behind me, with her expressionless face.

"Konan…" I said, taking out the papers that I stuffed into my pocket, and handed it to Konan. She took the papers and soon started to read them. About halfway down the first page her eyes went wide with shock. She quickly read through the rest of the paper and turned the next page. She let out a gasp and dropped the paper to the floor. She put her right hand over her mouth and looked up at me with her warm blue eyes, which were usually a cold and bitter color. She bent down and picked up the papers again and read through the rest of them. We looked at each other and started to walk toward the rest of their group that was sitting comfortably in the living room.

"Hey!" I yelled, and the group jumped a little bit. "We need to talk to you about some thing…"

_______________________AFewHoursLater________________________________

_Kuro's POV_

I opened the front door to my house, to see everybody vanished.

"Guys?" I called.

"Guys??" I called again, moving upstairs to the bedrooms. I opened Deidara and Tobi's bedroom to see them sleeping away. I smiled and I closed the door. I went to Kakuzu and Hidan's room, to see the same thing. Then Konan and Pein, then Zetsu, then Itachi and Kisame. But Sasori had to be some where… I walked back down stairs and saw that he was sewing something. I let it go and I walked back upstairs to my bedroom. Once I had closed the door I made sure no one was listening.

After about 15 minutes of no sound. I slid down the door and I started to pant and cough. "Why now?!" I screamed in my head, over and over. I felt some warm liquid start to come out of my nose and mouth and it splattered my pale hand with the dark red liquid. I started to cough up more of it and I soon passed out.


	9. Gatorade!

**Hi ya! This is chapie 9 of the story! Today we are gonna have Itachi and Kisame do the disclaimer!**

**Itachi: gothicangel0827 doesn't own the Akatsuki….**

**Kisame: she does own Kuro, Aoi, and Nami though.**

**Me: Now a lot of people have been reviewing and saying thing that having happened yet. That is what we are here for right? Now I have an announcement to make!**

**Akatsuki: Oh dear god (un)… -_-**

**Me: In the beginning where it is bolded Kisame will now be known a Sharkie!**

**Kisame: O.o**

**Me: Now we have more hug request from IS!**

**IS: Yayz! *hugs Sharkie* XD**

**Sharkie: *stops hugging***

**IS: *hugs Itachi***

**Itachi: I hate my life…**

**Me: I do too… now welcome Narimine!**

**Narimine: Hello!! *hugs Zetsu***

**Me: O.o**

**Narimine: *hugs Deidara***

**Me: BTW…im taking cookie points on how many people you hug starting after this chapter! Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**______________________________________SorryForTheCliffhanger_________________________________________**

I opened my eyes slowly. I picked myself off of the floor and heard a knock at the door. I looked down and saw the huge puddle of blood on the floor. Someone knocked again. I saw that I had a little bit of red Gatorade in my room so picked that up and said "one minute!" I opened it and poured it over my blood. The hardwood floor made the blood stand out and I put two fingers into the puddle and mixed it together. Someone hit the door again only harder. "Hold on!" I ordered. I found an old T-shirt and wiped off the solution off of my hands and ran toward the door. I opened it to find Zetsu outside my door with a hungry (black side)/ worried (white side) expressions on his faces.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"**We smelt blood,**" Zetsu started, with drool running down the black side of his lips.

"Are you okay?! We smelt blood and thought, well, maybe you were injured…"His white side, continued.

"I'm fine guys, I just spilt some Gatorade." I said with a reassuring look. He gave me two 'I-don't-believe-you' looks. I turned to the side so he can get a good look at the Gatorade that I spilt on the floor. He started at it and I looked at him.

"Can I help you with anything else?" I said, looking aggravated. I rubbed the temples of my head and glared at him.

"**Whatever…**see you at breakfast…" Zetsu said, walking away. I walked out into the hallway and went to the bathroom. I saw that Tobi was brushing his teeth and Deidara was flossing. I went over to Deidara and pushed him out of the way.

"Watch it you-"He started, as I shot the coldest glare that I could manage, up to him. He walked further to the side and I opened the cabinet that was underneath the sink. I grabbed a towel and soon Tobi came next to me.

"Good morning Ku-kun!!!" Tobi yelled, glomping me.

"Good morning Tobi." I said, giving him a quick hug. I found a towel and I went out of the room. I walked to my bedroom and I saw Hidan come out of my bedroom, looking suspicious. I ignored it and went into the room. I cleaned up the puddle of bloody Gatorade and I threw the towel at the pile of dirty clothes.

I opened my desk drawer and pulled out the hand gun that I kept in there. I also took out the box of bullets and I loaded it. I pulled off the safety lock and I walked downstairs, to see that Hidan had his back to me and he was talking to the rest of the boys. I placed the gun to his head and he stopped talking.

"Tell me what you got from my room or else I'll blow your brains across the room…" I threatened.

He reached into his T-shirt and pulled out some of my bras and underwear. I also noticed that they were the ones that my aunt bought for me for the time, that I will 'do it' with a guy in the future. I turned red with anger and Sasori, Itachi, Pein, and Kakuzu looked away. The other boy turned pink except for Hidan. He looked up at me and smirked. I put the gun to his shoulder and I shot it. He fell over in pain, while the others were either laughing or looking at me with shocked faces. I pointed the gun to Kisame and said "If any of you _ever_ touch my stuff without my permission… I will shoot you. And if you really need it, I _will_ shoot to kill."

I stopped and I felt a sharp pain in my left lung and heart. I slid down to my knees and put my hand over my mouth. The Akatsuki looked over at me, and I started to cough. Zetsu rushed over and sniffed the air around me.

"Blood…" He finally said. Kakuzu rushed behind me and placed his hand on my heart.

"Her pulse is slowing…" He said, with a bit of panic in his gruff voice. Everyone else rushed over and panicked. "Um…um…Where's Aoi?" Kisame asked. Itachi rubbed my back but it only made it feel worse. Kakuzu made him stop and so he did.

"Remember that she called last night saying that she is having overtime?" Sasori said.

"Then where's Nami, yeah?!" Deidara said, pacing back and forth.

"She also called and **said that she's going to spend the weekend over at Hannah's house.**" Zetsu said.

"Well what can we do?!" Hidan screamed at Kakuzu. Hidan took away my hand and everyone saw that it was covered in blood. I continued coughing and the blood went on the floor and Hidan's T-shirt. Everyone looked even looked more panicked and soon started to break down. I saw that outside the weather was terrible. "Try calling Aoi!" Konan screamed at Itachi. I closed my eyes and heard Itachi run into the kitchen. I heard a conversation from the kitchen and his footsteps soon came back.

"What did she say, yeah?!" Deidara said.

"She said that she will be here in a little bit. She's picking up Nami. She also said to put Kuro on all fours so the blood doesn't choke her." Itachi said. I felt two hard hands help me get on all fours.

When I was on my hands and knees, the blood easily flowed out of my mouth. I opened my eyes and I felt the warm liquid drip down my nose.

"Hey, Pein…?" I wheezed.

"Yeah?" He said trying to be calm.

"Remember those pieces of paper you were reading?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said again.

"Me having these problems is my fault…" I said, now felling the warm liquid run down my left eye.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Remember when it said my parents were murdered?" I said sniffling.

"Yup…" He said.

"After that I tried to kill myself in the bathroom. I grabbed my dad's knife and I stabbed myself in the heart and lung." I said. My tears mixing with the blood on the floor.

"Her pulse is almost gone…" Kakuzu said.

"Hang in there Ku-kun!!!!" Tobi encouraged me.

"There's no way we can keep her alive!!!" Sasori screamed at Kakuzu.

"…I have one idea…" Hidan said.

"No." Kakuzu said firmly.

"Is there any other choice?!" Hidan said sharply.

"No." Kakuzu said again firmly.

"Kuro! Change to Jashinism! You'll be immortal!!" Hidan said, lifting my head so I can see his eyes.

"Thanks for the offer Hidan…but I think I'll be fine…" I said, closing my eyes for the last time. I felt my body go cold and I heard two pairs of footsteps.

"Kuro!!!!" Two girl voices came closer and closer. Aoi…Nami…goodbye… I felt my body go limp but I felt a warm aurora around me, and I opened my eyes. I was in a grey room filled with fog and I stood up. I didn't feel the pain and I stood up. I looked around and I saw a figure start to come out of the fog.

_Hello Kuro…_

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice echoed around the semi empty room.

_I am the one who put the Akatsuki into your life. My priest asked me if he could meet you._

I looked at the figure with a confused look.

_He fell in love with you when he saw you and he asked me every night to keep him there so he can be by you._

I took a step forward and the voice continued.

_A minute before you died he asked me to give you immortality._

"Hidan…" I whispered.

_Yes. He loves you, Kuro Tsuki._

He…loves…me…

_Do you not love him back?_

"I…kind of…do…but there is also another person that I like." I said, my voice echoing around me.

_Alright child, if you promise to praise me as your god, I will give you immortality. I will give you a chance to settle your love life out._

"I will. But may I ask for your name?" I asked, again my voice was echoing.

_You may call me Jashin-sama._

His pointer finger on his right hand glowed brightly and he put his finger on my forehead. I closed my eyes and I could still see the light. I heard muffled voices and I tried to listen to it. I felt a drop of something wet on my cheek and the voices got clearer. I heard many whines and moans. I felt another drop on my nose and it soon ran into my left eye. I cursed and rubbed it out of my eye. The moans stopped and I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I saw that Tobi was in my lap.

"Tobi," I said "Get off."

Tobi looked up and looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

Tobi glomped me and said "Tobi was so worried about Ku-kun!!!"

Deidara came over and rubbed his eyes. Kakuzu looked uncomfortable and Hidan looked relived. Zetsu let out a sigh. Pein, Aoi, Nami, and Konan looked shocked like Tobi, and Kisame has a toothy smile. Itachi gave me a quick grin and soon returned to his normal expression, along with Sasori.

"What?" I asked again.

"You died half an hour ago." Sasori said. I felt my jaw drop and eyes widen.

"S-so that m-means that Jashin-sama really gave m-me i-immortallity…" I stuttered.

Hidan gave me a smile and hugged me. Everyone else joined our group and we hugged for a long time, until I said "Alright, enough with this cheesy soap opera crap." They stopped and some smiled. I got up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a coke and started to drink it, like I haven't drunk something in years. I walked into the living room and saw something in the mirror. I turned and saw that my blonde hair was turning silver and my navy blue eyes turned into a metallic blue.

"Um…guys?" I squeaked. In the corner of my eye I saw the other people look in my direction. Some one let out a gasp and I looked at them.

"Hidan? Is this normal?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

I let out a sigh and said, "I'm going to bed…"

I walked up the stairs and passed out on my bed.

**____________________________________________________-_-____________________________________________________**

**I know this chapter is kind of short and I ran out of ideas. I have just read 'Here Kitty Kitty Kitty' and 'Rain, Rain, Don't go away'. So I'm sorry if you don't like the idea that I took some of her ideas and twisted them a little. *puts nose to the floor* I'M DEEPLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. ZOMJ!

**Okay… *takes a sip of Dr. Pepper* Hahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahaha!!! *laughs while pointing at my computer screen which is playing Naruto Abridged* Oh…are we live?**

**Random Show People (RSP): …yeah…**

**Me:*kicks off bathrobe to reveal a tank top and shorts* Just so you know the place where I live is in the Untied States. Today is like, super hot and I'm drenched in sweat! Anyways…Zetsu! Tobi!**

**Zetsu (both sides): Gothicangel0827 doesn't own the Naruto characters…**

**Tobi: But she does own Nami, Kuro, and Aoi. *jumps up and down***

**Me: New request! *pulls out a flash card* Welcome, yasutora!**

**Yasutora: Hi ya!**

**Me: *gets out of the way**continues drinking my Dr. Pepper***

**Yasutora: *hugs Deidara and Tobi at the same time***

**Deidara: O.\/**

**Tobi: (^))**

**Me: Now, welcome Inner Sakura! …again.**

**Inner Sakura: ^^'**

**Me: *shrugs*Meh…*again continues to drink Dr. Pepper***

**Inner Sakura: *glomps Hidan***

**Hidan: Let go you bi-**

**Inner Sakura: I'm a Jashinisht.**

**Hidan: *hugs***

**Inner Sakura: *looks over Hidan's shoulder* Sharkie!!!! *glomps Sharkie***

**Sharkie: ZOMFG!!!!!!!! *tries to run away***

**Inner Sakura: *chases**finally hugs Sharkie***

**Me: ^-^**

**Inner Sakura: *hugs gothicangel0827***

**Me: *hugs back* Welcome VampireWolfGirl!**

**VampireWolfGirl: :)**

**Me: *again drinks Dr. Pepper***

**VampireWolfGirl: *quickly and randomly hugs all of the Akatsuki***

**Me: *pushes Gaara into the room***

**VampireWolfGirl: *give Gaara the biggest hug* **

**Gaara: O.o**

**Random Music Box of Doom: *starts to play Caramelldansen***

**Me: Welcome everyone who reviewed!!! (Meco45, Twilightassasin13, Piper, Killergirl01, foolykooly000, Arceusgod, twilightasddict131, Rockergirl0709, metasaur, Inner Sakura, silverxakatsuki, ShinkaxOmi09, VampireWolfGirl, Narimine, and yasutora)**

**Me and Reviewers: *start to do the Caramelldansen***

**________________________________-onwiththestory-_________________________________________________**

I stared at the blue sky that was spotted with clouds, and thought "Where the hell is my roof?!" I narrowed my eyes and turned to my side. I saw the Akatsuki and the other girls asleep. "…Then again…Where the hell is my house?!" I thought.

I sat up and saw that almost everything I owned was in the field we were in. I found my black backpack and picked it up. I remembered that I used this in my final year of high school. I also remembered that I could almost put anything in it and it never got any heavier. I stood up and started to walk around. I found my clothes and put them in the bag. I searched even more and found that I found everyone else's clothes. I put them in my back pack and I still had room for more crap. I walked a little forward and I stepped on something circular. I fell on my ass and rubbed the back of my head. I looked down at the object and saw that it was…canned yams. I put it in the backpack, even though I didn't even like yams. I squatted down and found the rest of my canned goods. I put them in the backpack and it _still _had room. I walked to the east and found my iPod and laptop. I put them in the backpack and I frowned. I felt something kind of sharp in my jacket pocket. I reached inside and found my iPod charger. My frown deepened and I thought "If my computer dies my iPod will have no where to charge." I searched the area and soon found my computer charger. I shoved it into the hoodie pocket and started to look around for anything that would help. I found Nami's sketch book and iPod and put those in the backpack. I found Aoi's iPod and cell phone. I put them in the bag and sat down.

I really don't know if this is the right way but…I moved to my knees and closed my eyes. I opened them again and I was in the grey room filled with fog.

"Jashin-sama?" I asked my voice more echoing than before.

A figure started to form in the mist and I stood up. I bowed and asked "Jashin-sama do you know where I am?"

_Yes you are in the parallel dimension that the Akatsuki came from._

"Thank you, Jashin-sama." I said, still bowing. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was back to the field. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Sasori. He looked like he was a real puppet. Emotionless.

"Hey," I said, pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"You okay? You were dazed for a while." He said.

"Yeah, I was talking to Jashin-sama." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"Okay, but do you know where we are?" He asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Where?" He firmly asked.

"We're in your world," I simply said.

He looked kind of shocked and let out a sigh.

A ray of sunlight shone on use and something let of a shine. It caught my eye and I bend down to pick it up. I found a black choker that was lined with silver lace and in the middle was a pendent of a circle with an upside down triangle in it. I tied it around my neck and the pendent dangled in the middle of my collar bones. I saw some of the other members awaken from their sleep and they looked around. They saw me and Sasori and walked over to us. Hidan was the first to come and the wind blew my hair over my neck and face. I pulled it away and I moved the hair to behind my ear. Again the sun shone and my pendent glowed. Hidan noticed it and gave me a goofy smile. Tobi trotted over and happily hugged me.

"Good morning, Ku-kun!!!" His sweet voice sang.

"Good morning, Tobi. Good morning, Hidan" I said.

**___________________________________.________________________________________**

**I know I shouldn't end this chapter like that but I sorry. I have no more ideas…**


	11. To Teh Base!

**I don't own Naruto and all of that crap and I'm really not in the mood for someone to do the disclaimer… -_-**

**Akatsuki- O.o**

**Me- Anyways…welcome I-love-red-head-ninjas!**

**I-l-r-h-n- Hi!**

**Me- Go ahead and do it quickly.**

**I-l-r-h-n- *glomps Hidan, Kakuzu, and Pein***

**Me- Welcome Kakashi Forever!**

**KF- Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *hugs Hidan***

**Me- So Kawii! Anyways! Welcome VampireWolfGirl!**

**VWG- *glomps gothicangel0827***

**Me- :3 anyways… welcome Inner Sakura!**

**IS- *hugs Kisame**Hugs Itachi a.k.a weasel**hugs Hidan**hugs Kakashi***

**Me- Welcome Dreaded redhead sand-ninja!**

**Drs-n: *hugs weasel**hugs Deidara***

**Me- and finally Hollyberry15!**

**Hb15: *glomps Hidan***

**Me- On with the story!**

**-*-___________________________________________________________________-*-**

After everyone woke up I grabbed a package of grapes out of my bag and also grabbed a bottle of water to wash them off.

After I did that I split it equally for thirteen people. (That's about ten grapes each)

"So…" I said, finishing off my grapes, "Now that we know that we're in your world. What now?"

The Akatsuki looked at me and soon turned away in thought. After about three minutes of only the birds chirping, Konan finally said, "How about we go back to the base and continue the missions, and if we have the time we can teach the girls how to be ninjas."

The Akatsuki looked kind of shocked at this option but Pein soon said, "That sounds fair enough. I mean we are in their debt because they let us stay at their house."

The Akatsuki stayed silent but nodded their heads. Nami looked extremely excited and Aoi looked totally fine with it.

I nodded and said, "That's fine with me. But we should start walking to Jashin knows where."

I got up and so did the girls and guys. I started for my backpack, but Kisame beat me to it by slinging it over his shoulder. Soon he fell over and I looked down at him.

"Jeez. How much crap do you have in there? It's heavy as hell!" He wheezed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag and slung it over my shoulder with ease. He looked up at me with a shocked looked on his face and I shrugged and started to walk.

_____________________________HoursOfWalkingLater________________________

"Jashin I wish we had out cars…" I said, tired because we haven't stopped for a break once.

Hidan looked behind him at me and soon picked me up bridal style. I blushed a dark shade of red as my cheek brushed against his bare chest. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I turned a darker shade of red and he giggled. But he was soon cut short as two large objects fell from the sky. Hidan jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by a two cars.

After the dust cleared we all gaped at the black and red cars. We ran over to them and looked into the cars. The keys were into the ignition and the AC was on.

They were our cars.

"Yesh! Thank you Jashin!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

I hoped into my driver seat and opened the other seats.

"Nami's gonna take my car and I'm gonna ride with you Kuro," Aoi said as Tobi jumped into the passenger seat. Itachi climbed into the seat between me and Tobi as Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Hidan hopped into the back seats.

Nami's group got into Aoi's car and Aoi hopped into Tobi's lap. He yelped a little in surprise as she put the seat belt over the two of them.

I started the car and soon Kakuzu pointed the way to their base. I took of at a speed of 70 and Nami soon follow after me.

_______________________________________HoursDrivingLater________________

About right before sunset we arrived in front of a large bolder.

Pein from the other car raised his hand and the bolder moved. Me and Nami drove our cars into the large darkened hallway.

___________________________HoursOfGettingSituated____________________

Everyone was scattered around the dim base and I was in the living room with Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Aoi, and Tobi.

Aoi then moved into Tobi's lap and removed his mask only up to his nose and gently kissed him. He turned a dark shade of red and then kissed Aoi back.

Hidan moved closed to me and kissed my nose before he got up and left.

Sasori kissed me on the cheek and also left.

Deidara had the same intensions, but wanted to take it farter by kissing my softly on the lips.

He then gave me a smirk and left. I looked at Tobi and Aoi who were having a battle with their tongues. I sighed and also left.


	12. New Mission Time!

**Yayyayayayayayayyayayay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I gotz a chapter up! Hip-hip-hooray!**

_Three Months Later_

"Deidara! Kuro! Get your asses in my office, now!!!" Pein's loud voice carried throughout the base.

I sighed and put my hand of cards down from the strip-poker game me, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Tobi were playing. (I was fully dressed, and they were down to their underwear and Tobi still had his mask on.)

I got up off of the carpeted floor and mumbled, "Later…" before I got up and headed to Pein's office.

I walked up to the door and I placed my right hand on the door.

My bracelet – a silver band with a blue stone in the middle with a Japanese symbol saying, 'moon' – glowed brightly. The door soon matched the pitch of the bright light and once the glowing stopped the door was gone.

I stepped inside the room only lit by one single candle, and sat in the vacant seat across from Pein's dark wood desk. Across from me, in the other chair, a certain blonde bomber started to shift his positions to get comfortable.

"Hey, Deidara," I whispered loudly.

"Hey, un," He whispered back.

Just then, Pein walked in and sat in the large chair behind his desk.

The room went completely silent, except for the occasional flicker of the candle, as Pein grabbed a portfolio from the right hand corner of his desk. He opened it and started flipping through the pages on the inside of the folder. He stopped flipping after seeing the page he wanted and he handed the yellow, ripped, piece of paper to Deidara.

Deidara quickly scanned over the paper and nodded, handing me the tattered piece of paper. He then handed me the piece of paper and I read and memorized every inch of the paper.

On the paper was pictures of a young man with black hair draped over his eyes so you could barley see that he has bright baby blue eyes. And just below those pictures was his information that read:

_Name:__ John Moran_

_Age:__ 24_

_Rank:__ Journeyman_

_Reward:__ $2,000,000_

I read over the paper another time and then look up to met Pein's ringed eyes.

"So you want us to go on a bounty?" I asked him.

"Exactly. You see this man has been an assassin before he was a Journeyman, so he killed a relative of the client," Pein said, putting his hands together kind of like Sasuke.

"So why didn't you get Kakuzu and Hidan to take this job, un?" Deidara questioned.

"They are on a mission to find the three-tails so they don't have time to go after this man, but Kakuzu want at least ¼ of the income that you get," Pein said taking the paper from me and placing it in front of him. Deidara groaned and I nodded.

Deidara scowled before asking, "Does the client care how the target dies, un?" with a smirk.

"Well, yes, actually. He wants the client tortured so that is why I picked Kuro for this job, and he wants the head as proof of the target's death. And since the target live in the sand village, and the client want him dead by the end of the week, so I also picked Deidara for this," Pein said.

"Ah…" I muttered before saying, "Then why are we going out of our way to kill this guy?"

"You see this man is also a spy and there is a rumor going around that he is gathering information on us and he is ready to reveal that information to the ANBU officers. So, to be on the safe side we want this man killed," Pein said.

Before we could say anymore, he waved us off and we ninja poofed (Meco45: YOU STOLE IT!!!!) out of his office. We ended up in the living room and without even looking up from his puppet, Sasori said, "So how did it go?"

"We're going on a bounty and we'll be back in about a week, un," Deidara explained, heading to his room to gather his stuff.

I went to my room to see Aoi on my bed reading 'The Summoning'.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked, moving to my dresser to get a black and red scroll.

"Hey, you try to have the room next to Zetsu's when he…they…bring home a new…'meal'…" She explained, raising her fingers and making quotations around the word 'meal'.

I let out a small laugh and opened the scroll next to her on my bed. The inside was blank so I bit the end of my right thumb and wrote my name in the first blank. Then a black hole appeared over the scroll and I walked back over to the dresser and grabbed 3 black tank tops, 3 fishnet long-sleeved undershirts, 5 black pants, a roll of bandages, my sand ninja head band (that I put around my head like Sakura), underwear, bras, deodorant, and my wallet. (All of which I'm wearing)

I then put those in the black hole and then it closed. I rolled the scroll back up and then went back – once again – to my dresser, grabbed a leather holster and put it around my waist. I grabbed a black and red and put in the buckle thingy on my right hip. I then put the flap above it down and buttoned the pouch. I then grabbed a black and blue scroll and put in my left pouch and then buckled that one up. I walked over to the back of my door and grabbed my cloak and put it on. Since my body was a little colder than it normally is the cloak reacted and made itself warmer.

'_Ah the advantages of having an Akatsuki cloak…'_ I thought as I noticed a slick pole leaning on my dresser. I realized what it was and then reached over to my scythe and grabbed it.

And the second I made connection to the cold, metal object, a chain flew out of the opposite side of the blades and slithered up my arm. It crawled up my arm and then down the side of my waist to make a hoop like thing. I then exited the room with an energetic "Byez!" to Aoi.

I was next to the door to leave the base when I bumped into Deidara.

He placed my bamboo hat on my head before putting on his own. I gave him thanks and we opened a door to lead to a pool of water. I took a few refreshing breaths before moving almost all of my chakra to my feet and I took a few steps on the water, with my bomber-friend behind me.

We then crossed the water to come face-to-face with a boulder. We both put both hands on the massive rock and it slowly moved away. We walked outside to find it raining cats and dogs.

"Thanks again for getting my hat," I said, knowing that it wasn't for him I would have been soaked already because I've forgot it.

"No problem, un," He said, stuffing his two hands into his clay pouch.

**____________________________________________________________________:)_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ending! What do you think will happen on the new mission? Will it go as planed and will our heroine be evil enough to torture and kill a man barley older than her? OMFJ I DON'T EVEN KNOW AND I'M THE AUTHOR!!!!! DX**


	13. Sad Pasts

**Yay! A new chapter in a couple of days! :3**

As Deidara's hand-mouths started pulling out mouthfuls of clay, I started to warm up. First I touched my toes three times, as Deidara's hand-mouth things went to work on chewing on the soft whitish/tanish material.

Once the clay was now a mixture of chakra and clay, Deidara started to form a bird out of it while I did some high-kicks and round-house kicks ten times each on either leg. Deidara's new creation flew a couple feet away when Deidara opened his hand, and once the bird was right in front of him, he did some quick hand seals and the bird expanded so we could both fit on the bird. My scythe was starting to get kind of heavy so I focused my thoughts on the metal pole and the blade folded up into the pole and the pole began to shrink so that it was barley large enough to fit in my hand. I let go of the pole and it recoiled into my sleeve.

Just then a peach colored hand was extended in front of my face and I took it. I climbed on top of the large clay bird and Deidara and I moved our chakra to our feet so we wouldn't fall off when we took off.

The bird stretched its wings a couple of times before forcefully pushing down and rising to the sky.

I stuck my head off of the edge as the artwork rose higher and higher. I watched as the trees became so small that they were almost dots in awe as I let out a gasp of glee. I sensed that Deidara was smirking at my reaction and I slowly said, "Deidara, your art fascinates me…but…"

"But, hmmm?" He questioned, urging me to finish my sentence.

"So does Sasori's. I think that both of your arts are beautiful…" I said, smiling as I watched the trees going by quickly.

He let out a deep sigh and paused for a minute before saying, "I don't totally disagree with Sasori-no-Danna's art, yeah. I think that some things should last forever and some should not. If a painting is beautiful by itself then it should last for eternity, but my art reflects life and how it is always fleeting and how someone has to live in the moment and not worry about the past or future, un. My work is short lived and Danna's is long lived, hmmm. That is our way and Sasori is too stubborn to see both sides of it, un. If he could see that although his art might be better he also needs to see that life isn't supposed to be for all eternity and needs to live in the moment, yeah. So I really respect him as an artist and a partner…but he needs to give my artwork a chance, like I did his, and see the two opposite sides of the world, yeah."

"Yeah he is really stubborn about these things… I just hope that one day that big ego of his doesn't get him so damaged that it would cause me so much pain…" I said quietly.

I felt Deidara look back at me and I continued, "You see, I think of the whole Akatsuki as my family. Pein-sama is the father, Konan-chan is the mother, Zetsu and Nami as my cousins, Sasori and Kakuzu would be my uncles, Hidan, you, Kisame, and Itachi as big brothers, Aoi as my sister, and Tobi as my little brother."

Deidara laughed and I turned my head to face him.

"Yeah, Tobi is kind of like a little brother, un! All though I never had one, I guess he is kind of a little brother to me…"

"Awww! Onii-san has a soft spot for Tei-kun!" (Translation: Big brother (Deidara) has a soft spot for younger brother (Tobi))

"Shut up Imouto-san (little sister), un!" He snapped back.

I giggled and an idea came to me.

"Hey, Nii-san! Wanna play a game?" I called out to Deidara.

"Sure, yeah," He replied.

"It's called the 'Reputation Game'. It's when one person says a topic and we say things under that topic and the first person to repeat loses." I explained.

He nodded and I said, "The first topic is colors. Blue"

"Yellow, un."

"Red."

"Silver, yeah."

"Purple."

"Orange, un."

"Black."

"White, un."

"Neon Green."

"Neon Green, hmmm?"

"Ha! I win!"

"Next round! Books we've read! Maximum Ride, yeah!"

"The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd."

"Where the Red Fern Grows, un."

"Cirque Du Freak."

That then went on for a couple of hours, when we started to enter the tip of the Fire Country and the bird started to get closer and closer to the ground.

I looked at Deidara and he said, "I'm almost out of chakra so we have to walk a little bit so I can gather it up again."

"Ah," I said as the bird landed and we got off. The bird flew up again and burst into different colors of flames. I looked around to see that we were on a dirt road surrounded by trees and unlike the Rain Village, the area we were in had a warm temperature and a bright sun with a cool breeze. We then turned and started walking west towards the Sand Village and it was quiet for a couple of minutes before I asked, "Hey Deidara, what is your parents like?"

"Were," He corrected.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Were like. They died when I was ten, yeah."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"No need, hmmm. I accidentally killed them, un." He said seriously.

"…What…?"

"Well you see, my parents were very nice people, yeah. My dad was a very powerful ninja and once he was elected for the position of the Tsuchikage, but turned down the offer so he could teach me jutsus-."

"Aw that's so sweet…!"

"I'm not finished, hmmm!"

"Whoops…"

"As I was saying, my father taught me taijutsu, while my mother –who was also a very powerful ninja- taught me genjutsu and ninjutsu, un-."

"So it was her that got you interested in bombs?"

"Can you let me finish, yeah?!" Deidara snapped at me.

I had an sweatdrop but shut up and let him continue.

"Three years before I was born, my uncle left for the Fire Country, un. He had a grudge against my father because he thought that my father 'stole' his sister, my mother, away from him so one day when me and my father were training he waited by the rocks just out of hearing range and once my father left to get us some water, he sprung out at me and put a curse seal on me, yeah. I started to mutate and I grew three more mouths, un. One on my chest and two on my hands, yeah. Once my father came back he killed my uncle and removed the seal. But it was far too late, so I was stuck with the extra mouths, yeah. My father took us home and then sent me to his office, where I usually spent my time anyway and he discussed my new mutations with my mom, un. I found some clay on my father's desk and once I picked up a handful the mouths started to chew the clay, yeah. At first I tried to stop them but, seeing that the chewing was making the clay softer, I let them chew until they spit them back out, un. I molded the clay into my first creation, a medium sized butterfly, and set it back down on my dad's desk. I turned around to look at the scrolls behind me, unknowing that my creation was flying toward my parents in the other room, un. I saw a small note hanging off one of the scrolls and on the note was the single word, 'Katsu' and so I resided the word, and _BOOM_ half of my house was gone with my parents, hmmm. After that I became a shinobi, moved away from my village, become an assassin for hire so I could practice and show my art, and soon after Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori-no-Danna came to me, to join the Akatsuki, un." He said, looking back at me to see my eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" He said with a worried expression on his face.

I hooked my arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground screamed in his ear, "That's so sad Nii-san!!!!"

I took him a while to register what was going on, and then he pushed me off of him and I still tried to latch onto him so he had to keep his hands on my face and pushing me away.

After about 15 minutes of that, we got up and walked a little bit.

"So what were your parents like, hmmm?" Deidara asked after awhile.

"Like your parents they were extremely nice people. They raised me until I was twelve, and one time I went to my friend's house for the weekend. I was only at my friend's house for two hours when a policeman came banging on the door," I started, with a gloomy expression, "He told me that about ten minutes after I left a murderer came into the house and decapitated their heads. When I got to the scene their bodies were cold and stiff on the floor, while their heads were hanging on the ceiling fan by rope. After that my life started to fall apart. As you already know I stabbed myself in my heart, only to damage it and the lung above it. The ambulance came soon and I was saved before I died. I was in ten different surgeries before I was able to breath by myself. I took almost a year before I got out of the hospital, and I started to go back to school. Unknown to my friends and teachers I brought a shaving knife and in about lunch time I went in the bathroom and I put in my iPod and started to listening to the saddest song on my iPod at the time, which was 'My Immortal' by Evenessence. I pulled out the knife and my vision started to water as I started to cry. I put the sharp end to my vital vein on my neck and then Aoi, burst into my stall. Her eyes widened as she saw the blade and she slapped it away from my hands. Although we didn't know each other at the time, she wrapped her eyes around me and patted my hair as I cried. That's how we became friends, and ever since I met Aoi I wanted to die, less and less."

I felt something drip down my face and my vision became blurry as I knew I was crying, I stopped walking for a minute and started to rub my eyes with the back of my hand. Deidara must of noticed this, because soon his thin but strong arms were tightly around me and he started humming something that I realized was the beginning of the first ending of regular 'Naruto'. His humms then turned into the actual words and he started singing,

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.  
_

My tears became heavy and they started rolling off my cheeks easily, and onto the black, warm, material of Deidara's cloak.

_  
My knee is still shaking, like i was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but i didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.  
_

My knees started shaking from my sudden weakness, but I didn't feel any shame as the salty water fell down my jaw line, where they fell and either hit Deidara's cloak or splattered against the dirt road.

_  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
_

I lifted my head up to the sky and let out a scream of depression as Deidara began to rub circles into my back to calm my nerves but that action caused the tears to flow faster and saltier, seeing that's what my mom did everytime I had a nightmare that scared the shit out of me._  
_

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause your so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

'_cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_  
You say, 'dreams are dreams.  
'i ain't gonna play the fool anymore.'  
You say, ''cause i still got my soul.'  
_

I tilted my head back into Deidara's chest and continued crying, as Deidara's cloak was now becoming damp. I let out some moans and Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist and we were now swaying back and forth in a rhythmical beat with the song.

_  
Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.  
_

I closed my eyes and saw the whole Akatsuki, Nami, Aoi, and my parents and images flashed threw my brain of the best times I had with them, like a few days before, Hidan 'accidently' dumped his spaghetti all over Kakuzu's money. This caused more salty tears to roll down my face and damp my face even worse.

_  
You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'cause you will hate yourself in the end.  


Once again, I turned my head up to the sky and screamed in agony and at one point an elderly couple came to see what was going on, and once they saw us they quickly returned to where they came from. My screams and moaning soon became sniffles and I soon calmed down a bit. _  
_

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes and fears,_

'_cause you will hate yourself in the end._

Deidara finished, kissing my forehead gently.


	14. AN Happy Halloween

Hello everyone… I have not fulfilled my commitment of updating every one of my stories… sorry… anyways I hope you have a wonderful Halloween and please don't get hit by any cars… (God I sound like my mother) you guys are wonderful so don't let the Jack-O-Lanterns burn out because they protect you from Sam Hane (He is the creator of Halloween) (but he is freaking awesome)!

SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!


	15. The Village Hidden in the Sand!

**I'm sorry I made people cry in the last chapter! I just wanted to throw in a sad chapter because I was re-reading it and I thought about how cheesy it sounded! I mean it was so upbeat all of the time! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!**

* * *

I stopped crying awhile ago and now Deidara and I were walking down the road again. We walked in silence for a while and finally I said, "Deidara…. Can you not tell any of the other Akatsuki members of what happened back there?"

He looked at me kind of funny and I said, "I just don't want to worry them…. They still have to do their missions and stuff and they worked really hard on training me, Aoi, and Nami even though they had to pack for missions and do reports…so I don't want to bother them by breaking down. I especially don't want for you to be bothered by it and try to take care of me all the time…" I looked at the ground as I shuffled along and Deidara put a hand on my head and rubbed it after awhile he said, "Ew… I taste hair, yeah…."

We both laughed and continued walking and Deidara created a new bird so I knew he restored his chakra. Once again he expanded the bird and we jumped on top and made our way to the Village Hidden in the Sand. But barley after we made it out of the fire country it was nightfall so Deidara found a good place to camp out and I started making a fire while Deidara set up the two futons we slept in. Deidara's was a red color, but not the happy-go-lucky kind of red; it was more of a deep red color, almost the color of blood. Mine was a blue one and it was so blue you could mistake it for black at first glance. I opened my scroll that held all of my stuff and I grabbed some ingredients and a cooking pot. I started to chop up the mixture of food and made a stew that kind of resembled a mixture of regular stew and pea soup. After the cooking was done, I took two bowls out of the black hole and pored the contents of the pot into them evenly. I handed one of the bowls to Deidara and he took it happily. I dug out two spoons from the hole we started eating with only small talk between us.

After we were done eating I washed out the dishes in a river not too far away from where we camped out and put up the utensils and pot back into the large black hole. I re-closed the black and blue scroll and put it back in its place on my belt. We got into our futons and I could tell right away that Deidara fell asleep quickly. I turned my position so I was lying on my back and I looked at the stars for at least an hour. I found the big dipper and I thought that this world has the same stars as my world, as I dozed off.

The next thing I knew Deidara was shaking me gingerly, causing me to wake up.

I groaned as I stared into the clouds covering the sun (ever since my eyes got lighter I have been really sensitive to the UV rays the sun gave off…although it was sensitive to begin with…). I covered my eyes with the sheet of the futon and asked, "Glory….what time is it…?"

Deidara pulled back the sheet and said, "It's almost noon. I woke up two hours ago and I let you sleep in, `cuz you look like you haven't slept in days…" I mumbled thanks as I slowly, but surely, rolled out of the comfort of the futon. It was a brisk winter morning so I quickly put on my cloak that I discarded last night. I rubbed my arms and my cloak quickly made me warmer. I once again only buttoned it halfway so only from my waist up was able to be seen. I grabbed the Jashin symbol that was snug around my throat, and did a quick prayer. Since women Jashinists weren't supposed to do the bloody sacrifices, since we are able to carry a child, I had to do prayers two times a day.

We were walking just after I finished and Deidara put away the futons we slept on. We continued walking and after an hour or so, Deidara pulled out another clay bird and we jumped on, exiting the fire country and entering the first small country on our way to the village hidden in the sand.

___**After another day**___

We finally reached the sand village and Deidara and I rented a motel to rest up for the night and execute the target tomorrow. We both spit the bill for a room with two beds, a shower, and a kitchen area, so each of us paid about 800 ryo each. The woman gave me the key and we went to the second floor and the third room on the right. I opened the door and threw the keys onto the table as I claimed the bed closest to the window by jumping on it and putting my belt with my two scrolls across the pillow. Deidara gave of an 'hmph' and laid his stuff down on the bed next to mine. The only thing separating the two beds was a light brown night side table. I opened the shutters covering the window to see….sand…

"FUCK!!!" I screamed and I slammed the shutters closed. Deidara jumped at my outburst and looked at me as I continued, "I forgot we are in the desert, so I can't see anything but damned sand!!!"

"We _are_ in the Village Hidden in the Sand, after all," Deidara said, sarcasm in his voice. I clenched my hand into a fist and turned to face him. He put his hands up to show he meant no harm, but I punched him on the shoulder anyway, but it wasn't rough so he only said 'ow' jokingly.

I grabbed some extra clothes (from yet again, the black hole) and went into the small bathroom. I put the new clothes on the counter while I reached under it and grabbed two towels. I flipped the toilet seat down and put those on there and turned the small shower to a warm temperature, turning it on, on full blast. I stripped and entered the shower and quickly washed my hair with the free samples of shampoo and conditioner. The bottles hardly had any in there so after I used all of them I threw the empty bottle away in the small trash can next to the toilet. The body wash bottle was larger so I used ¾ of the bottle and put the rest back on the side. I rested there for a minute and just relaxed. I then turned the water off and put on of the towels around my body and tied it and the other around my head in a twist. I got out of the cramped space of the shower and patted down my legs, arms, and face as I put on a large black T-Shirt and black exercise pants.

I opened the bathroom door and entered the room to see Deidara re-doing his nails with a black nail polish container. I looked at my nails to see that they looked plain except for a few streaks of black here and there. Deidara must have seen this because he motioned me to sit with him on his bed and I did. I took my right hand and started turning the plain nails into jet black nails. After he was done with my right hand he took my left hand and started painting that one while I started to blow on my right hand to make them dry quicker.

Once both hands were completed and dry I removed the towel wrapped around my head. I went to my stuff and grabbed a brushed and I violently combed my hair into a normal straight angle. I flipped both sides over my shoulder and jumped onto my bed and under the covers. I heard sheets rustling and so Deidara was also getting ready for bed. He turned off the light and sleep so overwhelmed me.

* * *

**Le-Gasp! Guess what! I don't own Naruto! *goes into emo corner***

**Next Time: The Assassination!!! :D**


	16. The Mission is Finally Complete!

**OMJ WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED?!?! *checks* **

**O_O **

**It was that long ago?! *twitch* *looks at people reading this* *sweatdrop* H-Hi everybody…. ^^' please don't kill me from not updating in a while….um….*dodges knifes* EEP! Somebody do the disclaimer!!!!**

**Shippudden Naruto: gothicangel0827 doesn't own 'Naruto'! Believe it!**

**Sai: Nor does she own the characters! -_-**

**Shippudden Sakura: Now let's get on with the story! ^-^**

_Line of doom-line of doom- line of doom- line of doom- line of doom- why do I keep typing this…?- line of doom- I'm bored- line of doom- lol this is getting old – line of doom – Akatsuki kicks ass!_

I woke up in the hotel bed and I rubbed my eyes. I looked over to Deidara's separate bed to find him still asleep. I looked at the clock and found that it was noon. I slowly got out of the bed and I popped my fingers and back. I stretched quickly and opened my scroll again. I grabbed a new pair of clothes, identical to the ones I wore yesterday. I placed them on the bed and started to undress, since Deidara had his back to me I would warn him I was changing if he woke up. I took off the large T-Shirt and replaced it with a fresh dark blue bra – that matched my underwear - and put the fishnet over my bra before putting on a black tank top. I took off my exercise pants and grabbed my black slacks. I put on the ninja sandals and looked at my nails that Deidara painted yesterday. I rolled back my shoulders so they would relax and I wrapped bandages around my hands but at each of my knuckles so my thumbs and fingers didn't have them on there.

I looked at Deidara and he was still asleep so I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at the mirror across the sink and looked at my silver hair that stopped a little past my waist. I grabbed the comb I left in the bathroom last night and started to comb my hair. I looked at the mirror again before grabbing my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth until my breath was minty fresh. Since becoming a Jashinist my teeth became pearly white so I only really brushed my teeth because of the fresh breath. I looked down at the sink to find a hair-band near the edge so I grabbed it and put my hair into a high ponytail. Although my hair was up my hair stopped right above my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Deidara's bed and sat on his stomach. He jolted awake, due to the weight on him but when he saw it was only him he relaxed a bit.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty…!" I said as I got off of him and opened the curtains to the bright day due to being in the desert. I saw him squint to the bright light but he got used to the light after a few moments so he got out of bed and started to get ready. He basically did the opposite of what I did since he went to the bathroom first and since he was still in his normal clothes, he didn't need to get dressed but I left to room anyways to go get some breakfast from downstairs.

I didn't get to get a good look at the downstairs when we checked in so I thought that this was a good time. The downstairs looked friendly with fresh light yellow paint on all of the walls and red furniture everywhere. I walked down the stairs and every so often one of them would squeak. I walked into the room to the right of the stairs to see light brown wooden tables with identical wooden chairs, two for each table.

A girl with neon green hair walked into the room wearing a striped black and pink shirt and short jean pants underneath her grease-stained apron. She had a white bandana around her head that covered the top half of her head but I could see that her hair stopped about 3 or 4 inches past her shoulders. She was drying her hands with a red towel before she noticed me.

"Glory! Ya'll sure have been sleeping a while!" She greeted, placing the towel on a table and walking over to me.

"Yeah, we checking late yesterday and we both hadn't gotten much sleep before then so now was the perfect time to do it…" I said taking a seat at a table she waved over at.

"Ah! You're on of the nifty ninja peoples aren't cha?" She said with her southern accent. She asked me if I wanted any coffee and I nodded and she left for a moment or two to get the coffee. She returned with my cup after one or tow minutes and she sat in the chair across from me.

"And yes I am…" I said taking a sip of the black coffee.

"Huh?"

"I am a ninja… that answer your question?"

"Oh! So ya are! I kinda figured that! Ya look like the type. Get lots of them in this bed and breakfast…!"

I nearly sprayed my coffee all over her, but my body had to settle with choking. I chough to get it out of my system but I asked, "This is a _what_?"

"Bed `n Breakfast!" She said looking at me kind of funny.

"For that cheap a price?!"

"Ya, sure…! We weren't getting too much customers because we put the price to high! So me and my Grandma lower the price!"

"Wow…"

"So that guy that came with ya, is he a ninja too?"

"Yeah, he's pretty powerful, too but also has a short temper."

"Ah, he was quite a looker if ya ask me! Ya going out with him or something?"

I actually sprayed my coffee this time. It didn't reach the girl but she grabbed the towel and cleaned it up anyway.

"No… he's just my co-worker….were on a mission right now and our leader paired us up together…" I wheezed between coughs.

"Ah, I see! He is pretty darn cute though! So enough with my mouth flapping ya want any breakfast?" She asked, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, I want two sets of pancakes one with syrup and one with strawberries and whipped cream, and please make it to-go." I asked.

She grabbed the towel and went back into the kitchen with a "OK"

About 15 minutes later she came back with two plates of steaming pancakes. She handed them to me and I started to leave when she said, "Take care and have a good rest of the day!" I nodded and said, "Right back at chu!"

She waved and I headed back up the stairs and I knocked on the door with my foot since my hands were full. Deidara opened the door a crack but once he saw me he opened it all of the way and let me in. He took the two plates while I closed and shut the door. He set them on the table as I walked into the room and we started eating.

"What happened to you? I was getting ready but soon you were gone and thirty minutes later, you come back with food." Deidara said with his mouth full.

I swallowed before saying, "I met the Bed `n Breakfast's granddaughter and soon we began to talk and then she had to cook the food and now here I am."

"Ah, well, we have free time until it gets dark so we have time, don't worry about it, un."

I shot him a glare and growled, "I can figure that out. I'm not stupid…" as I threw the canister of salt at him. He dodged it but some of the salt flew out of the top of it and hit Deidara in the eye. He fell out of his chair and was on the floor rolling around and rubbing at his eye while I too was on the floor………laughing my ass off….

He took his hand away for a moment to glare at me with a red eye, but that only caused me to laugh more. Deidara reached up to the table and grabbed the pepper canister and nearly dumped all of it on my face. So when I took a breath from laughing I breathed it in and I started sneezing all over the place.

A knock at the door went unnoticed so the person outside opened the door and walked in. They walked into the room me and Deidara were sneezing and rubbing our eye. I noticed the person and reached for one of the legs and wheezed, "Aoi…help…me…!"

Aoi reached down and said, "Pancakes…!"

I stopped sneezing and thanked her. I stood up off of the floor and both me and Aoi walked over to Deidara and we both pointed and laughed at him while we walked over him and into the room where the two beds are. We both sat on my bed and I asked, "Hey, Aoi, what you doing here?"

"Leader didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"Well, he sent me to help you and Deidara track down your target."

"Ah… That sounds like something he would do….Pretty smart though since you're good at tracking down a certain thing or person….."

"Yeah, that's probably why, but I have to return to base right after I track him down."

"Aw! That sucks!" I said as I glomped her. She smiled and chuckled slightly before I let go of her and I left the room to finish my now cold pancakes. When I returned though, Aoi was on the floor with makings on her arms, legs, and face. Her eyes were closed and her hands were in a hand symbol where her 4 fingers were tangled together and her thumbs were pointed toward her chest.

I moved across the room as quietly as possible and sat on the chair across from where Aoi was on the floor. She had a blue and green scroll laid out next to her and she mumbled something in Latin, which was weird because she didn't know Latin in our world and no one in this realm seemed to speak any other languages besides Japanese and English.

After a few minutes in silence, except for the murmurs coming from Aoi, Aoi snapped open her eyes and said, "I found him."

I smiled and said, "That's great! Thanks!"

Aoi smiled back and started to roll up her scroll again. She put it into a pouch on her hip, the opposite from her right kunai pouch, where dozens of different scrolls were stored. The marks on her arms, legs, and face started to disappear as she said, "He's about 3 hours from here in the southwest area. He's in a small cabin and by the looks of it he's not leaving for a while."

"Why?"

"Because his nose is stuck in a thick book."

I nearly twitched as I asked, "Bookworm?"

"Bookworm." Aoi clarified.

I turned my head away and scratched my check with my pointer finger. I laughed nervously as I said, "But…then again….we are too…"

Aoi laughed slightly too and nodded. Just then Deidara appeared in the room and looked at Aoi.

"You found him, hmmm?" He asked, sitting in the chair across from the one I'm sitting in.

"Yup. I gave the directions to Kuro so I best be on my way," She replied, turning to the door.

"Bye, Aoi!" Both Deidara and I called. Aoi absently waved us farewell over her right shoulder as she turned the knob and left.

Both Deidara and I looked at each other and I said, "Now all we have to do is wait till sundown…"

Deidara put a grin onto his face while I put on a sadistic one on my face.

***~*~*~ ****Part 2****~*~*~***

I moved my position on the branch so I was squatting on it. I looked at my silver pocket watch and it turned out that I was sitting in this tree for _3 freaking hours_!!! I sighed and looked at the tree next to the one I was sitt- …er… squatting in. Deidara was deep into the tree so the only thing that I could barley see was his light blonde hair. I looked harder for his face and he looked as pissed off as myself. He noticed me and we exchanged a glance that practically said, 'This guy is taking forever!'

Just then the door from the house across the street squeaked open and pouring light into the darkness. I raised my hand over my eyes until my eyes adjusted. My eyes fixed on a guy with dark black hair. He had a book in his hands as he turned around and locked the door. I reached into my kunai pouch and pulled out my newest, and sharpest, one just incase he noticed us. Instead he only walked away and Deidara and I jumped silently from tree to tree to keep sight on him.

We soon reached a town nearby so Deidara and I transformed into 2 elderly people and started to follow him. He soon reached an apartment and pulled out a different key for earlier and unlocked it. We soon darted in behind him and hid in the shadows. Lucky for us, he only turned on one light as he sat down in a chair and started to read his book again. My grip on the wall I was clinging too soon slipped and before I hit the ground I transformed into my original form. Once the smoke cleared, I looked at him plainly as he looked at me with shocked bright blue eyes.

He got a twisted grin as he stood up and walked over to me, dropping his book to the floor in the process. He was at least 6 inches taller than me so I hand to look up to keep our eye contact. His eyes went lower as he studied my appearance. He noticed the only thing I was wearing on my chest, besides my cloak, was black cloth wrapped around my breast.

His grin spread into a smug smile as he grabbed my left breast and started to squeeze it. He laughed slightly and said, "An E cup? Nice."

I only started back at him with the same face as before. His other hand however seemed to go lower as he tugged at the top of my pants. I finally snapped as I grapped onto both of his arms and shot my right foot up between our hands to kick his chin upwards as I screamed, "I really hate perverts like you!!!"

He dropped to the floor like lead as Deidara landed next to me to see if he was alive.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief as he said, "Good…He's alive…."

'Fuck…' I thought.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Let's get this over with…" I said as I opened the man's eyes and started back at them. I couldn't feel it, but I knew my eyes turned into a shining light blue color. Then the room around us turning into something you would see in a horror film with a steel door, blood splattered steel walls, a dissecting table in the middle, chains on the walls, and a small table next to the table in the middle.

With the help of Deidara, we placed the man onto the table. He was still unconscious so I raised my hand and slapped him across his face. He woke with a start and Deidara held him down as metal handcuffs came out of the table and strapped down his arms and legs. I pulled out my black and red scroll across the small table next to him and out came different instruments. I picked up a blood-stained pair of scissors and started to cut off the man's dark purple shirt. Once it was off, I reached back over to the table and got a vile. It was empty with a cap on top with clear bat wings. I picked up a bowl from the pile of instruments and put it into one hand. I put the other wrist to my mouth and created a large slit. I let the blood pour into the bowl and once the blood filled the bottom, my wound healed up. I grabbed a few spices from a small bag and started to mix them all together. After the ingredients were all mixed together, I walked over to another side of the room and put my hand to one of the walls. Then a counter-like-thing came out of the wall and science equipment started to come out of the counter. I grabbed a small beaker filled with dark green liquid and I poured it into the blood and spice mixture. It was still a dark red color put I put it onto a heating plate and waited a minute or two for it to heat up. I then poured it into the vile and put the bat-like-cap on top of it again. I kissed the middle of it and it started to glow.

I walked back over to the man and forced open his mouth. With my teeth, I re-opened the vile and poured the liquid down the man's throat. He nearly gagged on it, and that mad me slightly grin.

"That gave you immortality for 30 minutes." I explained. I put the vile back onto the table and grabbed a very, very sharp knife. I saw his eyes widen as I place it right below his elbow and raised it again. Then I brought it down hard and it sliced off his hand. Blood started oozing out as the man screamed.

I laughed madly before I said, "Yes! Scream! I want to hear you scream in agony!" as I walked over to his other side and gave his other hand the same treatment.

He screamed even louder and I laughed even crazier.

I gave a quick glance over to Deidara, who looked sick to his stomach. I regained some of my sanity and said calmly, "If you can't handle my torture, go outside," waving my empty hand over to the steel door that click open and squeaked as Deidara exited the room.

I returned to my 'patient' and grabbed my fairly clean chainsaw as I hacked off both of his feet at the same time. He screamed louder and my insanity returned and I laughed crazily. I walked over to a wheel like thing and I started to turn it so the table was now standing up right. I got a good look of his face and it was full of fear and pain. This only caused me to grin sadistically and I press a bright red button next to the wheel and soon ice appeared from the floor and I pressed another red button and the table started to go towards the ice, making it crack under its weight, pluming the man into icy cold water. I counted to fifteen slow seconds and then pressed the button **(1)** again for it to bring the table back up. I did that for 2 minutes until the man's skin was so pale, you could see the veins running towards and away from the heart.

I then returned the table back into its table form and put on a mask and white, rubber gloves. The man looked at me weakly with his now blue lips slightly trembling.

I picked up a scallop and cut his stomach open from the middle of his chest to right before the top of his pants.

Once again he screamed in pain but that only caused me to go on so I took some pliers and cut his small intestines in half. As for the big ones…well lets just say Zetsu's going to enjoy the souvenir I got for him… Anyways, once I reached his heart I bent down and bit a chuck out of it through the mask.

The man tried to stifle a scream but failed and I started to poke at his lungs, making little holes. The man was now gasping for air but I went up to his face and looked at my watch.

I looked back at him and smiled.

"You only have 30 more seconds to live…" I said putting my watch away.

I looked at his eyes and grabbed a spoon. I placed it over one of his eyes and pulled it out. Then I did the same to the other and I put the eyes into a jar filled with eyes. I heard a beeping noise so that meant I only had 10 seconds left.

I leaned down to the man's blood covered face. I pressed my lips to his as more beeps went off and the man went completely still. I removed my mouth and the same glowing red liquid floated into my mouth.

I then recalled what the mission was, so I picked up my chainsaw and sawed off his head.

I picked up the head by the hair and walked out of the door with the body hanging over my shoulder. Deidara was sitting on a seat besides the door. The hall was filled with screams from my other torture rooms and Deidara finally noticed me. My eyes returned to normal and were back at our hotel.

Deidara seemed to know what to do so he opened the window and created a bird. It grew 5 times it size before we both jumped on and we headed towards the area we were supposed to deliver the head.

We were over the town when Deidara finally noticed that I had the body. He opened his mouth to ask but I beat him too it by saying, "I thought you might want the body to make into art."

Deidara smiled as he put more clay into his hand-mouths and then handed the clay over to me and I stuffed it into the dead body.

After it was full of C-3, I pushed it over the bird and once it was out of range to hit us, Deidara yelled, "Katsu!!"

The body burst into fireworks of all different colors as it left the body parts to be found by poor, innocent 10-year-olds. **(2)**

I laughed as we flew over the town and back into the woods.

**I have a fetish for red buttons or buttons of any kinds *cough* review button *cough***

**Me and my sis were joking about this when we saw a hard yaoi manga book in a bookstore with out a wrapper around it. We pity the small children who find that book**

**Ok! Is it safe to come out now? *peeks behind a corner* Good! ^w^ I hoped you like my extra long chappy! Sorry for not updating for a while! I got author's block a lot… -_-'**

**Anyways…press the darn green button!!! If you don't know what it is, you haven't pressed it enough to recognize it! It has the word 'review' and is very green indeed.!**

**It is also right**

**Here**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	17. OMG I UPDATED!

**Disclaimer: Naruto own not do I.**

**Now, for what you all have been waiting for, chapter 17! Please don't kill me for not updating in 5 months. ._.'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As we flew back over the woods I looked inside the bag I put John's (A/N: Yes I just remembered that he had a name) head in. I lifted his head up to my eye level as I looked into his baby blue eyes that were filled with pain. I smiled at him before I closed his eyes and stuffed his head back in the bag. I pulled the bag into my lap and I looked around to see Deidara staring into the distance.

"Deidara…" I said, as I waved my hand at him.

"Deidara…!" I said again as he _continued_ to ignore me and look into the woods below us.

"DEIDARA!" I scream this time and he flinched before he turned and looked at me through his one visible eye.

"Do you need something, hmmm?" He asked and I just shrugged as I looked away and he gave off a 'tch' as he looked forward once again. I began to swing my legs on the edge of the bird as I put the bag that held the head next to me. I looked up into the clouds above me and soon I started to picture things like… 'Look! That one looks like a fireball heading straight for us! Wow…I never knew that clouds could be red on a sunny afternoon… wait…red?' I thought as I looked at the 'cloud' that was getting closer.

'Oh, shit…!' I thought before I scrambled into a standing position while yelling, "Deidara! A fireball is going to get_ really_ friendly with us in a minute if you don't do something soon!"

Deidara looked above us to see the fireball quickly closing the gap between it and us.

"Hold on tight, un!" Deidara yelled, before I quickly moved some chakra to my feet before he speed up his bird just in time for the fireball to smash into the trees below us, causing the trees to catch fire.

I then felt something wrap around one of my ankles causing me to lose my balance and make me fall off of the bird.

"Kuro!" Deidara called as I looked at my ankle to see a girl with short purple hair hanging on to me while she glared at me with emerald eyes. Soon we started falling into the trees and I pushed my hands out, trying to grab on to a branch of one of the trees. I felt my hand clasp around one and I grabbed it just before I used my other foot to kick the girl in the face, causing her to continue to fall until she too grabbed a branch. I swung all the way around the branch before I landed on it and ran to the trunk and, using chakra, started running up the large trunk. I was about to the top of the tree when a shuriken whizzed past my ear, causing some of my silver hair to be cut off and fall onto the branch next to me. I crouched onto the trunk and put one hand on it while the other hand was placed cautiously on my shuriken holder, which was placed on my thigh. I looked down to see the girl on the tree opposite of mine just a few feet below me.

I sighed before asking, "Who the hell are you, and why are you attacking me?"

The girl continued to glare at me before she said, "I'm Hana Sato and John was my dear friend so I will get my revenge and kill you."

I sighed as I pulled out a hair tie and put my hair up before I said, "Well, I'm sorry but dying isn't in my schedule right now, nor will it ever be."

The girl only sneered, "We'll see about that…" before she shot two more shuriken at me and hit on either side of me. I looked at both of them before saying, "Damn you're a lousy shot…"

The girl smirked while saying, "I wasn't _trying_ to hit you."

I quickly looked between the shuriken again before noticing that they had letter bombs on them. 'This isn't going to be good…' I thought before I tried to get out of the way but not before the bombs exploded, causing my whole left arm and part of my left cheek to get burned. Hana then shot out of the smoke and she held a kunai that was pointed towards me. I pulled out one of my own kunai and blocked the attack as I ran into someone behind me. I felt two large hands wrap around my arms and chest as I started to kick my legs as I looked behind me to see that the person that was holding me was a large man with short, spiky black hair and stunning green eyes.

"Good job, Nii-chan." Hana said as she held up the kunai again. She was about to jab the knife into my stomach before a giant clay spider jumped on her back and exploded, causing her to fall forward into me. I lifted my legs to her gut before I used a little bit off chakra to push her off of the branch the older man caught me on. A blast behind me soon made both me and the man fall forward as I kicked him in the nuts to escape from his grasp. He took a sharp intake in breath but weakened his hold on me so I could use my arms to escape as we continued to fall through the trees, nearing the grassy forest floor beneath us. I turned around and grabbed hold of his right arm as I swung myself around his body to flip our positions, so he was going to fall on the forest floor first. I let go of his hand and he turned around to face me just as I used some of my chakra to send both of my legs to hit his gut forcefully just as we hit the ground, causing him to slightly bounce off of the ground, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. I then heard movement above me so quickly grabbed a spike that Hidan gave me and plunged it into the man's chest as Hana screamed, "No!"

I launched myself backwards into the shadows of the woods while the girl ran towards her older brother, tears streaming down her face.

I watched from the shadows as Hana fell to her knees at her brother's side saying sadly, "Why? Why God? Why must you take him from me? He was my only family left! Give him back! Give me back my brother!"

I turned away and winced slightly as I used my left hand to hold my Jashin pendent as I whispered, "May Jashin-sama have mercy on his soul…"

I started walking away as I came to a clearing where Deidara's bird was hovering above the trees, circling the area, most likely searching for me. I jumped onto one of the branches and started jumping between two trees to reach the top and onto the back of Deidara's bird. I seemed to surprise him because he threw one of his infamous clay birds at me. I caught it in my already burnt hand as he noticed it was me and sighed.

"Kuro, don't sneak up on me when we are being attacked, un…" Deidara said with another sigh. I shrugged and reached over to him to grab the bag that held the head that he held in his hand. I took my position at the end of the bird and we continued on in silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ah… such a short chapter right? But it's better than nothing right? Right. So… *points to the review button with a puppy dog look***


	18. IMPORTANT AN!

**Hello, this is gothicangel0827. I am so sorry but at the moment I am using my sister's computer to type this. Two days ago, my mom saw me watching hard-core yaoi so she took my computer away along with my iPod. I don't know when I'll get my things back so please be paitent and wait for a new chapter of this story. I have been working on it so when I do get my things back, please expect a new chapter.**

**-gothicangel0827**


End file.
